What Could Have Been
by VMLOV83
Summary: AU season 1. LoVe & MaDi. A story about what if...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I may have borrowed some of his words but I own nothing... well nothing to do with Veronica Mars.

**Chapter 1**

"You would not believe what people are saying about you,"

Veronica looked up as her best friend Di took a seat beside her.

"Oooo, do tell. Who did I sleep with this time. Wait. Let me guess… the chess team."

"The chess team?" Di smirked as she spread her lunch out and opened her can of Coke, "good one."

"What. They're the last team in school. Didn't you hear I like teams." they laughed.

Summer was over. A new school year was starting. Junior year, just two more years and high school would be over.

"So, what's this I hear about you threatening students with a knife before school?"

"Threatening, " Veronica scoffed, "Like I'd have made it to lunch period if that was true."

"I hear no denial of a knife though, dish,"

"Did you also hear about Weevils latest victim?" Di nodded, "I just cut him down, no big," Veronica shrugged as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"No big, how can you say that?" Di asked, "Don't you have enough problems without having the leader of a biker gang as your new enemy."

"Well I for one am thankful," a third voice said.

They looked up to notice that someone else had sat down at there table.

"Did we say you could sit here?" Veronica asked rudely.

The boy across them looked a little shocked but started to gather his things as he stood up.

"Ow," Veronica glared at Di who had just kicked her. Looking back at the boy leaving the table she sighed, "Wait. I'm sorry. Of course you can sit there. You can sit wherever you want.," she waved a hand.

A grin crossed his face as he sat back down.

"I'm Wallace," he introduced himself.

"Veronica, this is Di," Veronica told him.

"That was cool...earlier...what you did. Cutting me offa that pole,"

"Yeah... Well… Don't mention it." she told him dismissively.

Suddenly the members of the P.C.H. Bike Club including their leader Weevil had surround their table. Weevil sat down crowding Wallace.

"My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flag pole. Not sure I could've made that any clearer," he sneered.

"Okay, I get it. Very funny. I guess we're even now," Wallace tried to laugh it off while putting some space between himself and the biker.

"Leave him alone," Veronica decided to cut in.

"Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is, is when she's riding my big old hog but even then it's not so much words, just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?"

"So it's big, huh?" she leant towards him.

"Legendary,"

"Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend. We could go to prom together," sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Veronica's refusal to be intimidated surprises and amused Weevil. He laughed as he looked around at his fellow bikers.

"Ahh Veronica I think he is shy" Di added after a moment of silence.

"Shy," Weevil scoffed

"Well then what seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, vato," Veronica tapped her watch.

"Dude, Weevil. Don't let blondie and her bitch talk to you like that!"

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too," Di suggested eyebrows raised.

"Ah, hell, I'll show you mine," Felix grabbed his crutch before falling as he was pushed from behind.

"Dude, what do you think your doing?"

The scene at their table had attracted the attention of the cafeteria. Caught up they had not noticed the blond surfer that had been observing the interaction from his own table.

"Dick it's okay," Di gets cut off by the appearance of the schools vice principle.

"Felix Toombs. Dick Casablancas. Eli Nivaro. What on God's green earth is going on here? All right gentlemen, move it along,"

With a clap of his hands the Bikers left but not before a final look passed between Veronica and Weevil.

"Veronica, why does trouble follow you around?" Mr Clements asked.

"Just lucky I guess," Veronica offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

With a shake of his head he left.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a thought I had last night, it has not been planned or written in advance. The following chapters will be longer but I just wanted to see if this would peak anyones interest. Neptune this time around will be a very different place. There will be multi points of the story changed as you may already have noticed. Who is Di? Why is Dick interested in the scene at their table? <strong>

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He's in love with you,"

"Veronica… not again. Were friends. That's all. I am not his type and he is not mine," Di sighed.

Recently Veronica had started to believe Dick was in love with Di. Di didn't see it. She had grown up with Dick. There parents were close friends and the Sinclairs were investors of the Casablancas'. Because of this Di and Dick spent a lot of time in each other company. Dick was the person who brought video games to her attention, something he later regretted as she got better and better and was now nearly impossible to beat. Di, like her father was a computer genius so she was able to quick find the cheat codes. He was the boy who would throw her in the pool when he caught her cheating. They had fun, knew how to push each others buttons without turning things nasty. He had her back and she had his.

"How can you not see it. He is always watching you. He stands up for you, especially with the 09'ers. He even tolerates me," Veronica argued.

"He better," Di said, "I have beaten it into him enough by now,"

"Did you see how he reacted to your streaks,"

Di blushed bringing a smirk to Veronica's face. The girls had decided that they needed new hair for a new year. Veronica had several inches taken off giving her a punk like bob. Di suggested some streaks to finish the look. Veronica agreed after talking Di into doing the same thing. Veronica got a few underlying burgundy streaks that peaked out from behind her natural blond. Di decided on blue to go with her new layers. Afterwards they found outfits to match their new hair.

_Weevil and his gang had departed and Clemmons was walking away before Dick had uttered his first words,_

"_Dude," _

"_Don't call me dude," Di interrupted him giving him a small shove._

"_What did they want? Are you okay," he demanded then asked, his voice softening before Di had a chance to answer._

"_Nothing, we're fine. Don't start any fights," she warned him, "you cant afford another suspension,"_

"_Ahhh you do care," he had a hand to his heart fluttering his eyelashes at her as his other hand came up to claim a strand of her hair, "I like the hair._

_She brushed his hand away,_

"_I mean it Dick, no trouble, promise me,"_

"_Fine, but only because you asked me so nicely. I didn't see you last couple of weeks, how was the rest of your summer?" he asked as he played with another strand of her hair._

"_Good, Veronica and I hung out, she got a boxer puppy over the summer." as if remembering her friend seated beside her at the table she turned towards her. Unfortunately Dick had curled her hair around his finger pulling her hair as she looked away._

"_Ow," _

_She punched his arm before unhooking his finger from her hair._

"_Sorry," he offered looking sheepish then winced as she punched him a second time._

_Veronica who seemed to have struck up a conversation with the new boy watched with amusement from the corner of her eye.._

"_I'm surfing after school, but come over later to play some Xbox. I need a bigger challenge than Beaver," Dick told her as he put some distance between them._

"_Keep out of trouble for the rest of the day and I'll think about it." Di said as she turned back to her friends._

Wallace had just finished explaining the incident from the night before that led to his trouble today. Veronica offered to talk to her father to see if there was something he could do.

Across the quad Veronica could see Lilly holding court the 09'ers surrounding her. At the edge of the group were Lilly's wantabes. A group of girls who wanted to belong to the group but stood just outside of the 09'er zip code.

"What happened was not your fault. Lilly is a bitch for turning the school on you the way she did." Di told her noticing Veronica distraction

"Yes, but Lilly was always a bitch," they laughed.

Lilly Kane was the princess of Neptune. Her father Jake Kane the king. The richest man in town, the man that made half the town into millionaires, including Di's family. There were few people in town who did not worship the Kane family. Veronica and Lilly had never gotten along. Veronica's father was the town sheriff. As a little girl she had often spent time with her father at the sheriff's office. The deputies took her under their wing, offering advice, teaching her. She could now out poker most of them, knew how to stand up for and protect herself. In first grade Veronica had stood up to Lilly who had been picking on Di. No one had ever stood up to Lilly before, she had always gotten her way and Veronica hadn't fallen into step. As the years passed the tension between the two girls had grown. The events of last spring were the final nail in the coffin.

The friendship between Veronica and Di was one of the only things that kept Veronica coming back to Neptune high. They had been best friends since they were six, they both knew they could count on the other person when things got tough. They were in and out of each others houses and shared everything.

Di had never felt that she belonged with the 09'er. Sure she lived in their zip code, what friends with a few of the members but didn't enjoy the bitching, backstabbing or perks the other 09'ers thought they disserved. She could see Madison MacKenzie trying to get Lilly's attention. Madison would have been a much better 09'er. For a few short years Madison had been a Sinclair while Di had been a MacKenzie. Being born just a day apart the hospital had mistakenly sent the wrong baby home with the wrong family. When the truth had come out the families had swapped the girls back to their rightful parents. As they were at an age that they knew their names they had each kept their previously given names. Di's parents had made one slight change making her old Cindy into Cindi. Di had never felt that her name fit. So had shortened as soon as anyone would listen.

Veronica walked into the station. Inga stood at the desk and greeted her with a smile,

"Veronica, how are you? Your father is out. He'll be back soon," Veronica smiled as the older women.

"Thanks Inga, I'll head into the interrogation room and start my homework,"

Veronica walked through the pit stopping to talk to some of the deputies as the mad her way towards the back.

"Veronica Mars," Deputy Lamb stopped her from passing him by, "what? I don't get a simple hello," he snarked at her.

"No, as usual you get nothing."

Lamb was the one deputy that Veronica did not get along with. He was the type of person that looked out only for themselves. He did only enough work as to not get fired and took credit from those who disserved it. Problem was he was her fathers second in command. He had been around long enough and knew just who to kiss up too to advance to a position that was not rightfully his. She was sure that he was dirty but was unable to prove it. Her father, though not a fan of Lamb personally believe that given the opportunity he would do the right thing.

"Smell ya later, deputy," Veronica crinkled her nose at him as she walked away smirking.

Veronica didn't have much homework as it was the first day back at school, but they had received there first book for her advanced English Lit class. The had read the first chapter and had started making some notes in the margins when her father poked his head in.

"Who's your daddy?"

"Ack. I hate it when you say that," she told him banging her head on the table gently but dramatically before looking up at her father with a grin.

"You know what, this is important. You remember this. I used to be cool!" he huffed.

"When?" Veronica asked him skeptically,

"77. Trans Am, Blue Oyster Cult in the 8-track, a foxy stacked blond riding shotgun, racing for pink slips. Now wait a minute, I'm thinking of a Springsteen song. Scratch everything, I was never cool," he leant against the door smiling down at her.

"I don't know which bothers me more, foxy or stacked," she laughed.

"How was school," he asked as he walked over and took a seat next to her.

"Same old, made a possible friend, and several possible enemies," she told him with a grin.

"That's my girl," he ruffled her hair, "but seriously, any trouble."

"Nothing I can't handle," she reassured him.

Keith sat back watching her carefully,

"Don't forget, you have dinner with your mother tonight."

"Do I have to," Veronica whined.

"It was the deal we made. You have to have dinner with them on a week night once a week along with staying with them every second weekend,"

"I know, but I'd much prefer to be at home with you,"

"And I'd much prefer to have you home with me. It could have been worse, at least this way you get to stay with me and your mother gets a quickie divorce."

Veronica looked at her father. She knew he was hurt by what her mother did. Veronica still hadn't forgiven her and didn't know if she ever could forgive for messing up their lives. Things had been fine the way they were.

"Why does she have to marry HIM,"

Veronica had no idea how or when it had started. She had managed to avoid her mother all summer. She and Keith had moved into a smaller house, she had spent time with Di including a week in New York, and escaped for a month to San Francisco to stay with Nanna Mars. During this time her mother had moved into the largest house in Neptune and traveled around Europe for 6 weeks on and early honeymoon.

"He makes her happy," Keith offered.

"We used to make her happy," Veronica argued, "for years I thought she could not stand that family. I was the only kindergartener not allowed to Duncan's birthday party."

"I can't explain your mothers actions, you will need to talk to her if you want answers."

"Why are you still taking her side,"

"I'm not, she's your mother, the only one you've got. She loves you no matter what happened between us. Remember that."

"Dad, I need to ask you about something," Keith nodded and Veronica continued, "last night your guys picked up some bikers at the sak 'n' pak for shop lifting,"

"Your point,"

"I met Wallece Fennell today, taped up naked to the flag pole," Veronica explained.

"Ahh, high school…"

"Come on dad, he's new, it was just a few beers. Can't you let them off or something."

"It doesn't work that way, the whole thing was caught on camera, those boys have previous offences. How would it look if I was seen to be letting them off, it would just encourage them to do it again," he told her.

Veronica knew he was right, Keith stuck to law, he did what was best for the town and kept the crime rate down.

Veronica and her father arrived home an hour later giving Veronica just enough time to freshen up before taking her fathers car for the drive over to the Kane residence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the people who took the time to review Chapter 1. I love to hear what people are thinking, suggestons or general feedback. Review encourage me and as I have not writen anything in advance I could use all the encouragement I can get. <strong>

**What did you think of the Madison/Cindi twist, beleivable or not so good. How can Veronica help out Wallace without undermining her fathers authority.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Veronica pulled up to the gate of the Kane's mansion and the gates swung open as if they were waiting for her arrival. With a sigh she pulled into the driveway and parked. Leaning forward she looked up at the house in front of her. Modern by design, grey in colour. It made her feel cold just looking at it. This was not a home, it looked more like a museum. The door of the house opened and her mother rushed out arms wide in greeting. Slowly Veronica climbed out of the car only to be pulled straight into a unwelcome hug.

"Veronica, honey. I've missed you." Leanne exclaimed, "I have so much to tell you. How was your summer?" she rushed on as she finally released veronica and taking a small step back, "I like your hair,"

Veronica pulled away from her mothers hand as it reached up to touch her hair ignoring the hurt look in her eyes.

"Um, yeah, thanks," Veronica mumbled taking a couple of more steps back. She noticed Jake Kane as he came up behind her mother and put a hand around her waist.

"Veronica, Welcome," he greeted smiling at her.

Veronica looked at them frowning without replying.

"I have a surprise for you , Veronica. Lets go in so we can show you," Leanne smiled gesturing towards the house, "I can't wait for you to see it."

Veronica followed them in slowly. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want a surprise. They entered the house and Veronica took in the foyer, it was the size of the first floor of house she shared with her father. It opened into a large living room. Several halls disappeared in different parts of the house and standing in one of them stood her least favourite person.

"What's she doing here?" Lilly demanded.

"Lilly, princess. We talked about this last night. Veronica is joining us for dinner tonight," Jake explained to his daughter.

"I have a party to get to." Lilly told him

"It's a school night. You are not going to a party, we are having a family dinner."

"They…" she pointed at Leanne and Veronica, "… are not my family. My family left me." Lilly yelled at her father, "you had an affair, decided to divorce mum to marry your whore…"

"Lilly…" Jakes voice rose.

"…Mum took Duncan, she didn't want me, you don't want me. I am stuck here," she continued as if not hearing his interruption.

Veronica watched in shock as Lilly stormed out wishing she could speak her on feeling as well. For the last four months she had wanted nothing more but to be able to yell at her mother. Instead she had kept away for as long as possible to avoid saying those hurtful things. It seemed Lilly had it harder than her. Veronica never thought she would be feeling sorry for Lilly. It appeared while Veronica was able to avoid, Lilly was stuck in the middle of it all. While Veronica had her father, Lilly had lost a mother and brother and forced to live under the same roof as her fathers scandal.

Jake turned to Veronica a forced smile on his face,

"Sorry bout that, Lilly's been… a little stressed lately." he offered.

"Understandably, " Veronica mumbled to herself, aloud she added, "that's okay."

"Veronica, let me show you your surprise…" Leanne came up behind Veronica touching her arm drawing her attention.

"I guess," was all Veronica offered her in response.

Leanne led her down the hall in the direction Lilly had headed just minutes before. They passed a door that had music blaring out of it. Leanne stopped , turned to Veronica and grinned. She opened the door slowly watching for Veronica's reaction. The room was a bedroom. A large bed was on the far side of the room draped with an exquisite multi-colored bedspread. The walls were decorated with an assortment of pictures, shelve held figurines, candles and books. Five years ago this would have been her dream room.

"Wow… This is…" Veronica searched her brain for the words she needed.

"I know, right," her mother bounced slightly beside her.

Veronica walked further into the room, she took a closer look at the pictures, figurine's and books, they had all been favourite things of Veronica's at different times of her life. Unicorns, bears, rainbows, dolphins and butterflies. Veronica had once loved anything girly, as she entered high school her tasted matured. She became interested in photography. Her room at home was covered in photo's. Pictures from her trips over summer, candid shots of people unaware she was watching, cheerleaders picking out a wedgie, surfers wiping out, things that made her laugh.

"I'll give you a moment," Leanne told her.

Veronica sighed taking a seat on the edge of the bed. This room made her feel sad, it proved that her mother didn't know her at all anymore. This was not her home, it would never be her home. Pulling out her phone she dialed Di,

"How's it going?" Di answered almost immediately.

"I'm in my new bedroom. It's my perfect bedroom… when I was ten," Veronica told her lying back.

"I remember ten, lots of unicorns, dolphins and butterflies."

"You know me too well," Veronica laughed before becoming quiet, "am I just suppose to pretend that I am happy, that it doesn't make me sick what she's done."

"Veronica… she loves you, she made you your dream bedroom, it may not be your current dream but she is trying…"

"To what… buy my love. I don't care about stuff. I am not a stuff person."

"I know, that's something I love about you…"

There was a muffle from the other side of the line,

"Di?" Veronica asked.

"Sorry, I'm still at Dick's. he was making a Dick like comment."

Veronica laughed as she heard the groan on the other end of the line.

"And you reacted appropriately,"

"I like to think so," Di sounded happy with herself.

There was noise of a struggle and Dick's voice came across the line.

"Dude, Ronnie, you are a bad influence. Ow, stop that," Veronica laughed as she listed to her friend try to get her phone back, "Di never used to be this scary before,"

"Maybe she didn't need to be before," Veronica offered as she listened to the conversation traveling down the line.

"So you like it on top, huh,"

"Seriously Dick, give me back my phone,"

Veronica could picture Di climbing over Dick reaching for her phone as he held it just out of her reach,

"Oww, damn it, that hurt."

"I warned you, give it."

"Oh, I'll give it,"

Di's squeal came across the line. With a shake of her head, a smile spreading across her face as she hung up. She sent off a quick message 'call me later' before leaving the room. She paused outside Lilly's room for just a moment. The music still blared from inside as Veronica slowly continued down the hall back to the foyer. Not knowing the layout Veronica just followed the voices she could hear coming from the back of the house.

VM

Lilly felt trapped in her own home. It didn't feel like her home anymore. Everything had changed, renovations and remodeling had been completed over the summer while her father was in Europe. Lilly had been packed off to her grandparents in Florida, in… a… retirement… village. Her mother and Duncan had moved to Seattle and she hadn't even invited to visit. Lilly knew she had never had a close relationship with her mother, she had gone out of her way to upset and torment Celeste. She got herself in trouble, snuck out, dated boys she knew her parents wouldn't approve of. Turning down her music she pulled out her phone.

"Come get me,"

"Lilly?"

"I need to get out of here,"

"You wanna head over to Casey's party,"

"No, no people. Dog beach."

"We are expected at Casey's,"

"Maybe later, right now I just need you, the beach, space."

"Ok, ok. I'll be there in ten,"

"Wait for me on the street,"

They ended the call and Lilly turned the music back up. She changed into jeans and a singlet, slipped on some flip flops, pushed open the window and climbed out.

Lilly was the one to discover her fathers infidelity. She and Veronica had gotten into an argument at school, their parents were called. At first she found the whole thing hilarious. Her father and her enemies mother. She started by taunting Veronica with subtle hints alluding to her mothers sluty ways. Veronica had this way of ignoring her that drove Lilly nuts.

Lilly reached to the gate and climbed over, jumping down she turned to the approaching hedlights. The bright yellow Xterra screeched to a halt. The passenger door pushed open.

"Jump in,"

"Get me out of here Logan," she told him as she climbed in.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think. Is it working? Will Lilly and Veronica find some common ground? Logan, what is his relationship like with Lilly now?<strong>

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Anyone reading my other story Veronica's Secret, I am currently working on the next chapter and it should be posted shortly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone kind enough to review so far. Hopefully this chapter will answer a few questions as we look a little into the history of what is Lilly and Logan's relationship.**

Chapter 4

They reached the beach in silence. Climbed out of his car walked to the edge of the sand and removed their flip flops. Walking about half way down the sand they sit down still with out saying another word. Logan had noticed the changes to Lilly since she returned from summer break. Over the last year they had both changed dramatically. From what was a once a passionate explosive relationship to one of comfort and support. Their dating life was turbulent with so many ups and downs it was hard to keep track of when they were together or broken up. Logan was possessive and didn't like to share. Lilly loved attention, she flirted with all the guys in their group right in front of him. She was quiet about it but Logan knew she had slept with other people while they were together. Lilly cared about Logan but had never loved him in the way he loved her.

About a year ago he had come to realize he had had enough, that though he cared for her he didn't like how she treated him or how she made him feel. Thing had been awkward for a couple of months as they didn't know how to act around each other until one night at a bon fire when they had started talking. They had ended up talked about everything that night. No topic was off limits, Friends, school, parents, their own relationship. They had been the last one son the beach and had stayed until the sun had risen well into the sky. After that night they had become even closer than when they were dating. Dating was more about sex. Now they talked, listened and supported each other. The school had watched this new relationship expecting them to get back together. People had enjoyed the fireworks, now a year later no one speculated when they would disappear together.

Logan had been the only person after Duncan had left that Lilly had been able to vent to. He knew how upset she really was about being deserted by her mother and brother. He was the only witness who had seen her cry when her phone calls were not taken. Logan had spent hours on the phone with her over the summer while she had been stuck in Florida.

"She is walking around my house like she owns it,"

Logan, who was used to Lilly's rants about Veronica just nodded and listened as she continued,

"She has taken Duncan's room. You should see it, it looks like a fairy threw up in there. What is she ten."

Logan nodded as stared out at the ocean pulling his knees up to rest his chin on matching Lilly next to him. When Logan had moved to Neptune with his family the summer he was twelve he had already known the Kane's for years. Jake and Celeste had been the one to encourage Aaron and Lynn to move away from the lights of LA to the wealthy beach town a couple of hours south. His father had announced it to the press as though giving Logan a chance to grow up normal. _'Normal' _Logan had laughed at that. This town was probably worse than LA in the way it was divided. The rich and the poor. Those who had everything and those who worked for them.

Logan had heard about Veronica before he ever seen her. Lilly hated her, Duncan had a crush on her. The words the sibling had used to describe her contradicted each other. Sweet, bitch, smart, stupid, pretty, ugly. When Logan had first seen her pointed out by Lilly from a distance he had seen a small, pretty blond running around a soccer field laughing and celebrating with her team as she scored a goal. If Lilly and Duncan hadn't been with him she was the kind of girl he would have gone up to meet. Years later, they had barely shared more than a few words. Logan had witnessed her stand up to Lilly. While he had dated Lilly he had added a few words himself in support of his girlfriend, she was always good for a comeback, though at times a little too spot on for his comfort, mostly he tried to keep out of Lilly's girly drama.

Logan was not one who shared much of himself with others. Lilly knew more about him than anyone else in the world, his parents included. She had seen the scars while they dated but never asked questions until well into their friendship. She became his safe haven when he needed to escape his fathers anger.

"Why is my father insisting on marrying his whore? You should see them. They can barely keep there hands off each other. I'm no prude but even I have to announce myself before entering a room. It is my house. Why should I have to tip toe around?"

"Have you spoken to Duncan,"

"His number has been disconnected, he won't answer my emails. I know it is Celeste, she hated how close we are, said I was corrupting him."

"He could have contacted you," Logan knew he was being brutally honest and regretted it as he saw a tear run down her cheek, "Sorry."

"No, I know your right. He is old enough to stand up to her. If he really wanted to contact me he could but…" she trailed off

"It still hurts," Logan finished for her putting an arm over her shoulder as she leaned in to him.

"You're the only person I have left,"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

VM

Walking down the hall Veronica could heard music playing. Veronica almost smiled, music and food went together for her mother, at home now they ate in silence when they weren't talking.

"Do you think she likes it?" Veronica heard her mother ask as the kitchen came into view.

"She loves it," Veronica rolled her eyes, of course he would say that, "she knows how much effort and love put into that room, there is nothing she could do but love it."

Veronica started feeling guilty all of a sudden. Her mother had put a lot of effort into that room, '_she loves me even when I don't like her.'_ Veronica was still angry, had a right to be angry but that didn't mean she didn't love her mother. Veronica stopped outside the kitchen and rested her head against the door frame. This was not her home but this was a place she would need to spend time. Veronica had to accept this, she needed to move forward.

"Dinner is almost ready, we should get the girls," Leanne said checking the oven as Veronica walked in.

"I'll just go… oh Veronica your here," Jake was startled to find Veronica had entered and they had not noticed.  
>"Sorry, I followed your voices," Veronica told them.<p>

"That's fine, your free to go anywhere you like in this house. Later after dinner we can give you a full tour," Jake told her.

"Thanks," Veronica answered, "can I do anything?"

"Do you mind calling Lilly to dinner while we finish up here?" Jake asked.

'_Crap.' _Veronica thought, _'why'd I have to offer to help.'_ Veronica just nodded, turned and left the kitchen retracing her steps back to the door with blaring music. Hesitating a moment, Veronica knocked. A minute later she knocked again louder. Still not getting an answer, she knocked as she slowly pushed the door open sticking her head in. The room was everything Veronica had expected, though probably a bit neater, but Lilly wasn't in it. With a sigh Veronica closed the door. _'great now I will have to be a tattler as well' _she thought.

When she entered the kitchen again both adults looked up,

"Where's Lilly?" Jake asked

"Ummm, she's not in her room," Veronica admitted.

"Damn it Lilly," Jake hissed as he through down the dish cloth he had in his hand and stormed out of the room.

"It's like that girl asks for trouble," Leanne sighed,

Veronica shrugged but said nothing. What was she suppose to say _'I'm not surprised,' _or _'I always knew she was trouble,' _her mother knew how much Lilly tortured Veronica. There were several occasions that the strong front she held at school had dropped when she had come home, when Lilly had found the right button to push or when a mean prank was pulled.

"She went out the fricking window again. She is with that boy again, I know it," Jake stormed back into the kitchen.

"You don't know that," Leanne offered trying to calm him rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

Veronica had seen her use that same action on her father many a time but felt uncomfortable witnessing it now.

"I am going to have that window bolted shut first thing tomorrow," he huffed in frustration, "I don't know what I am going to do with that girl,"

Veronica looked away as Leanne said something softly to Jake that seemed to calm him a little.

"Well she will not be ruining another evening. Let's have dinner," Jake announced.

Veronica excused herself to wash her hand, she decided to use the ensuite attached to her bedroom as it offered the most privacy. Before leaving she opened the bedroom window. She wasn't sure what made her do it but it was done now. She returned to the dinning room and took a seat. Lasagna, her favorite, with salad and garlic bread.

"So, how was your first day back at school," Leanne asked as Veronica picked up her knife and fork.

"Okay," Veronica answered not elaborating.

"What classes are you taking this year?" Jake asked

"The usual, I am taking advanced English and the guidance counselor has recommended journalism," Veronica shared.

"Veronica was in the top five percent last year," Leanne boasted.

"I would have been number one… but things happened," Veronica knew it was cruel but couldn't stop the words from escaping.

The table went silent, Jake cleared his throat and Leanne took a sip of water while Veronica took a mouthful and concentrated on chewing.

After dinner Jake gave his promised tour before Veronica made her excuses and left thanking them for a _lovely_ dinner.

Lilly had returned home hours later to find her bedroom window closed and locked. Logan had dropped her off at the bottom of the driveway, leaving her to climb back over the gate and sneak back in. Lilly had know that by now her father would have noticed her gone. He would be pissed but she was used to that. She headed around the back of the house. Lilly was surprised when she noticed Duncan's, sorry, Veronica's window open. There was no reason for it to be open and she knew that Veronica had left as her car was gone from where it had been parked in the driveway. Lilly climbed through, closed it behind her, checked the hallway and was back in her room with out seeing her father or Leanne.

VM

"How was dinner?" Di asked the next day.

"How was Dick?" Veronica relied with a smirk.

"New topic then…"

"You should hear what people say about you," Wallace greeted as he sat down.

"Yet here you are," Veronica retorted.

"I…" Wallace was taken aback.

"Ignore her, her bark is much worse than her bite," Veronica glared at Di who just smiled in return.

"I just meant…" Wallace tried again.

"I know what you meant and I know what people say. Doesn't explain what your doing here?"

"Well, lets see, who should I spend lunch with? The people who laughed and took pictures of me taped to a pole or the person who cut me down… it was close, but you won,"

"Sorry, I'm in a bad mood," Veronica offered playing with her food.

"Nearly always in a bad mood," Di laughed as Veronica turned her glare back on her, "I joke," she turned serious, "what did Lilly say this time?"

"She told me and everyone in English that she knew I left my window open at night for guys to come and go as they like,"

"Bitch,"

"Lilly, she's the blond over there," Wallace asked turning towards the 09er table.

We nod,

"She the only person I may have heard more about than you," Wallace continued.

"Difference being what people say about her is true," Di shared.

Veronica smiled a little first time that day

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the delay with this update. What do you think? What do you think of Lilly's and Logans realationship? Inspiration hit this morning and i am well on my way with the next few chapter. I will need to go back and fill in the missing pieces but at least i have a plan now. Will try to have the next chapter up by the end of the week.**

**Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I've had an idea," Di told Veronica as they sat down at the lunch table the following Monday.

"Never a good sign," she said as Di pulled out her laptop and turned it on.

"Shut up," they grinned at each other.

"So what's this brilliant idea?" Veronica asked as Di typed pulling up the page she needed

"Here," she turned the laptop to face Veronica so she could see.

"Purity test. Well unless there was something you wanted to share with me about the weekend, my guess is your still fairly pure," Veronica smiled as her friend blushed.

"Nothing like that happened,"

"But something did happened?" Veronica asked eyebrow raised as she read between the lines.

"I… ahh, we may have kissed a little," Di admitted fidgeting with the laptops keyboard.

"It's about time," Veronica smiled.

"I don't know what to do. Things got awkward afterwards, I left and we haven't spoken since,"

Veronica looked over at the 09er table and caught Dick starting at the their table not looking very happy. She smiled looking back at her friend,

"And is that your fault or his?"

"Mine, I've been avoiding his phone calls," Veronica gave her a knowing look, "…and I may have hid from him a couple of times," she admitted, "he's one of my best friends, I don't know what to do." she sighed looking down.

"Di, this is not something new. He cares about you and you him,"

"He has more experience than me, I've never had a boyfriend, he has a new girl every other week,"

"Not recently." Veronica offered.

"You don't know that."

"It's Dick, we'd know," Veronica told her, "before summer break thing changed. I know it, even Dick knows it. You're the one who wouldn't admit something was different."

Di couldn't help but smile, as much as she liked to deny it she knew the exact moment things had changed. It was Cassidy, only a year behind them in school he had joined them in high school last year. Towards the end of the year it became obvious to her that Cassidy had developed a crush on her. She had tried not to encourage it but one night when she had been at there place playing video games Dick had walked in as Cassidy had tried to kiss her. Dick had always been protective of her as well as his brother but after that night things had changed. He never left her alone with Cassidy after that. Sometime it felt like jealousy, other time like he was protecting her. All Di knew was that she liked it.

"I don't know what to do. I feel something there. I do, but I denied it for so long. I don't want to loose him as a friend," she told Veronica.

"You don't have to. You can build on it, make it something new, something special,"

Veronica would never admit it but she was a little jealous of her best friend. Guys never showed much attention in her except when they thought they could get sex out of her, but despite her reputation she was a virgin. She had never been kissed let alone slept with anyone. Di was the only one to know and believe this and most of the time Veronica was fine with that. But watching the relationship develop between Di and Dick had made her realize what she was missing. Seventeen and never been kissed, how depressing was that.

"I guess. I think I just need some more time to get my head around it," Di said.

"So, about this purity test…" I change the topic turning back to the computer.

"Yeah, I found it online line. How would you feel about causing some tension between our peers,"

"I would think…" Veronica raised her hand to her face as if in thought, "… bring it on."

They laughed and put there heads together as they planned.

"You two make me nervous sometimes," they look up to realize Wallace had joined them.

"Just sometimes?" Veronica pretended to be hurt.

"We aimed for always," Di added with a grin, Wallace shook his head and smiled,

"So what are you up too,"

"Evil," Di offered.

"Excellent," Veronica did her best Mr Burns impression making the others laugh.

"What does a fella need to do to get in on it," He asked leaning in.

Veronica leaned in as she encouraging him to lean in closer,

"Dance," she stated loudly making him jump back with a laugh,

"You always do that," Di laughed, "she is always trying to get people to dance for her, it's never worked," she explained,

"Who doesn't like to dance," Veronica asked with a shrug,

They filled him in on their plan and he laughed,

"I think I chose the right friends, I wouldn't want to be on your bad side,"

"Bad side?" Veronica pouted, turning her face side to side, "I don't have a bad side, Di, do you have a bad side,"

"You tell me," she asked as she posed offering them a glimpse of each side of her face,

"Defiantly no bad side here, your gorgeous" Dicks voice surprised her making her blush as he straddled the seat next to her facing her, "you looked like you were having to much fun over here for me to miss out,"

Veronica, Di and Wallace shared a look,

"We were just mucking around," Veronica shared,

"Nothing interesting to know here," Di added,

"Your up to something?" Dick told them knowingly,

"What, no we're not," Di insisted,

"You can't lie to me, I can always tell when your lying," he told her,

"That's not true," Di insisted again,

"Okay then, why are you avoiding me," Dick sat back with a smirk as she squirmed,

"Avoiding, I'm not avoiding you,"

He moved towards her leaning in till his lips brushed her ear causing a shiver to run through her,

"Liar," he whispered then moved back to look at her again, "we kissed. It was a nice kiss. I've wanted to kiss you for a while,"

She nervously looked at her friends,

"And were going to disappear," Veronica offered picking up her lunch tray and motioning Wallace to follow.

Di watched her friends leave,

"Avoiding," the closeness of Dicks voice made her jump and she turned back to him,

"Okay, so I was avoiding," she admitted looking at her hands as they fidgeted in her lap. His larger hand came into view as he took hold of hers stilling them,

"It was a good kiss," he told her,

"My first," she admitted,

"Is that it, are you worried that I'm more experienced than you," he asked as one of his hands gently cupped her face, turning it to look at him,

"No… Yes… I don't know," she said not finding the right answer,

"Those girls meant nothing to me," he told her.

She pulled back from him,

"And you think that's okay," she wanted to know,

"I'm a teenage boy," he shrugged his shoulders,

"But what about their feelings?"

"I didn't lead any of them on," he told her also sitting back realizing that he needed to take this conversation seriously.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, "those girls are always hanging off you,"

"They don't care about me, their just in it for the status," he was getting frustrated, "none of them ever cared about me," he placed a hand on his chest, "they wanted Richard Casablancas the third, not Dick. They used me as much as I used them,"

Di studied him. She might not completely like what he was saying but he was being honest with her. He was taking her concerns seriously, Dick took very few things seriously.

"I don't understand what you see in me," she admitted out loud looking away,

"You're the only person who sees the real me, who doesn't try to change me. You smart, kind, sassy, sarcastic and beautiful," she looked at him as he continued, "your not afraid to call me on my bullshit. You make me want to be a better person. You don't try to be something you not and most importantly… you're better than everyone I know at video games," she laughed a little at the last part,

"Dick," she shoved him playfully.

He took her face in his hands and brought there lips together. Everything and everyone around them dropped away as their lips touched. He ran his tongue slowly over her lower lip, she moaned opening her mouth to him as her hand unconsciously grabbed onto his shirt holding him to her. Their first kiss had been slow and sweet, this one held passion she never knew existed inside of her. His tongue massaged hers as his hand ran down her back pulling closer.

"Looks like someone's been putting out," a voice broke them apart.

Cassidy stood behind them,

"Dude…" Dick glared at his brother,

"What, if I had known she was so easy…" Dick jumped from his seat pushing his brother,

"Don't talk about her like that,"

"Ahhh, is Dickie crushing after one of his skanks," Cassidy mocked him.

"What is your problem?" Dick demanded shoving his brother again.

"You knew I liked her," Cassidy yelled at him pushing back,

"I didn't know that," Dick denied,

"Right. that's why you have never let us be in a room alone together since we nearly kissed,"

"That's not true," Dick lied,

"She was mine, and you took her away. You won't let me have anything I want,"

"She is not yours, never has been," he told his brother.

"You went after her anyway, another notch on your bed post" Cassidy went on ignoring him

"It isn't like that," Dick defended himself.

"Then what, what was it like? Are you in looove. Has Dick fallen in love?" Cassidy sneered at him.

"So what if I am," Dick yelled at his brother silencing him as well as the rest of the cafeteria were watching the fight develop.

"You asshole," Cassidy punched him catching him in the jaw by surprise,

"You little…" Dick went towards his brother any to be stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder,

"Dick stop," Logan told him as Cassidy turned and ran,

"He…" Dick is but of by Logan who stops him again from following,

"Is your brother,"

"Who has always had a chip on his shoulder," Dick said rubbing his chin as he looked over at the table he had been sitting at finding it empty, "crap," he looked at Logan, "how much did she hear?"

"She disappeared pretty quickly when Beaver called her a skank,"

"Which way?"

"Dick, maybe…" Logan started,

"Which way?" Dick demanded,

Logan pointed towards the school and Dick rushed off ignoring the voices whispering around him,

"Who'd have thought she would have boys fighting over her,"

"Lilly…" Logan turned to his best friend,

"What?" she smirked, "I have a new found respect for her. I've never been able to come between brothers,"

"I'm sure you've tried," he sighed as she laughed, "anyway, they've never been very close, you know that,"

VM

Di was shocked by the words that had left Beavers mouth. He had always been friendly towards her. The wholes school had witnessed her being called a skank, Beaver was Dicks brother so they probably believed it. She knew that the brothers were not very close but she had never planned to come between them. She angrily wiped a tear away from her cheek as she rushed into the school, she had to get out of here.

"Hey… Di, hey, what happened?" Veronica had seen Di coming from where she was replacing her books in her locker, "What did he do?" anger appeared in her voice,

"I… I just want to get out of here," Di told her friend,

"Okay… lets go," Veronica closed her locker and hugged her friend,

"You don't…" Di was cut off,

"Of course I do," Veronica told her hugging her, "I think we can afford to miss some math."

Without another word they continued along the corridor, out the main entrance and to Veronica's car. They drove around for a little while before Veronica stopped at the beach.

"Come on," Veronica told her as she got out,

Di wordlessly followed as they walked across the beach to an raised rocky area, finding a smooth surface they sat facing out to the ocean.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Veronica asked,

"How can someone jump from happiness to miserable in just a few seconds," Di wanted to know,

"What did he do?" Veronica asked knowing Dick had a way of messing things up,

"It wasn't Dick. He was so sweet. He told me… he likes me, really likes me. We kissed again," she smiles slightly,

"Then what's wrong?"

"Cassidy didn't take it well. He has never spoken to me like that before," Di stared out at the wave breaking on the rocks ahead of them.

"Cassidy has problems, we all know that. You can't take what he say's seriously," Veronica offered,

"Yes, but who am I to make things harder between them. Dick has tried to be their for his brother after everything that happened but Cassidy feels as though Dick has…" she trailed off looking at her friend, "Dick is everything Cassidy isn't, tall, strong, confidante, popular. Cassidy is defiantly the smarter of the two but their father sees him as anything but weak. I feel sorry for him. After everything that happen with… you'd think that his father would, care more, support him. As much as Dick has tried, Cassidy refuses to see it. Instead he spends all his time resenting him."

"Your right in a way, Cassidy didn't deserve what happened to him. It shouldn't happen to any child, but that gives him no right to rule over yours or Dicks life," Di nodded slightly listening to her friend, "when he was released from that hospital, I sometimes feel like it was an act. It is not in the past for him. He is still living with it." Veronica told her.

"What should I do?"

"Be honest. With Dick and Cassidy. Yourself. You're the only one who knows how your feeling,"

"When did you get so smart," Di smiled at Veronica,

"Always was," Veronica tilted her head as she smiled at her friend.

VM

Dick hadn't found Di. He went to math class hoping to find her in her usual seat but found it empty,

"No luck," Logan asked joining him,

"No, her cars still here so she must be here somewhere," Dick answered

"What about that friend of hers?" Logan suggested,

"Veronica?" he scanned the room again, "she's not here either,"

"You really are smarter than you look," Logan patted his shoulder,

"Dude," Dick glared at him, "you think they are together?"

"They normally are," Logan offered with a shrug as he moved away and took his seat.

Dick turned to the door,

"Going somewhere Mr Casablancas?" Mr Sheppard asked.

"Just to my seat," Dick answered turning back and taking his seat,

Dick slumped down. He wanted to find Di but also knew she would be upset if he got in trouble. Veronica was with her. She might not be his friend but he didn't think she would lead Di astray.

VM

They had hung out at the beach a little longer before they decided that they might as well use their free afternoon to start their project.

"We can go to my place, mom and dad are at work and Lauren's going to a friends after school," Di offered

They used a back door Di had found in the schools student website to get the test emailed to all students. By the time school let out everyone would had found it. Knowing their peers and the general teenage mind they knew or hoped at least eighty to ninety percent of the students would probably give it ago.

"How long should we wait before we put the results on sale?" Veronica asked.

"Two or three days," she looked up, "give them time to complete it and 'compare' scores," she raised her hands to use air quotes,

"Wednesday night then, we can finish the week off with a bang," Veronica laughed, Di joined in,

"Should be fun," they stopped and looked at each other when the door bell rang, Veronica looked at her watch.

"Schools out, that's my queue," Veronica said gathering her things and standing up, "I'll send him up?" she asked from the door,

"Thanks Veronica," Di replied feeling the nerves kick in.

"What are friends for. I'm only a call away,"

"I know," Di watched her leave before turning back to her laptop.

She heard the front door open, a moment later it closed and she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs she closed her eye's asking for courage,

"What are you looking at?"

She felt him come up behind her, standing closer than she was used to. The warmth encouraged her and she looked over her shoulder up at him,

"I expected you a while again,"

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. So you could yell at me, right?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your learning,"

"Only cause the teachers a babe," Di blushed returning her glaze to the screen in front of her, "so what were you looking at before I came in?" Dick asked kneeling behind her putting his chin on her shoulder,

"I… ummm, I was sent a purity test," she offered distracted by each breath that warmed her cheek.

Di turned making Dick move back a little,

"About earlier…"

"I'm sorry about that," He quickly told her,

"It wasn't you, it…"

"He should never have said that about you," he took her hand in his,

"No, but he was hurt,"

"That's not an excuse. To speak about you that way…" he sat back and pulled her with him settling her in his lap,

"I shouldn't have run," she leaned into him, "he needs to understand that this is real, not some cheap fling,"

He brushed her hair out of her face looking at her closely,

"It is real," he told her,

"I know, I want to be with you. I don't want to be scared anymore,"

"Scared?" he nuzzled her neck as he asked and she sighed lightly,

"Your one of my best friends," she breathed as his lips traveled along her neck

"Still am, I hope," he tongue tasting her neck

"Best friends don't do what were currently doing," he pulled back grinning at her,

"What, this isn't what you and Veronica do in your spare time. Way to break the illusion babe," she slapped him gently.

"Seriously though, what are we going to do about Cassidy," she asked,

"We'll just be upfront and honest with him. He will have to accept it," Dick told her, "please don't speak to him alone about this."

"Okay," she agreed,

"I," he kissed her, "think I need to hear more…" he mumbled into her lips, "…about this purity test."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Today is my birthday, reviews make for a great present.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I made a small change to the last chapter to fit into the timeline with this chapter. This chapter takes place during the episode 'Like a virgin' which I have always enjoyed. I of course had to make some changes to fit it in with my story line. I hope I was able to make it believable and enjoyable for you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Veronica emerges from the shower in a towel. She approaches her locker and notices the door slightly open. Getting a bad feeling she opens it the rest of the way,

"Where are my clothes?" she demanded nearly straight away.

She looks around at the other girls in the locker room. Some of the girls ignore her, other watch, giggle and smirk.

"Where are my clothes?" she repeated louder this time,

The girls don't respond and as they finish dressing start to leave. Realizing she would get no help from the girls around her Veronica readjusted her towel securing the top of it as she went in search of her missing clothing. As this was unfortunately not the first time this had happened Veronica knew where to start her search, correctly finding her clothes stuffed down the toilet. She sighs as Meg runs over. Meg was one of the only other 09er who seemed to care about others.

"Veronica, did you find your clothes, yet?" she asked as she came to stop beside her. Noticing the blocked toliet she continued, "Ugh, people can be so awful here."

"Does this towel make me look fat?" Veronica asked trying to find some humor in her current situation,

"You need something to wear?" Meg realized,

"Only if you think a towel is inappropriate school attire," Veronica said wrapping her arms protectively around herself,

"Right, I have my cheerleading uniform in my locker," Meg offered kindly.

"Anything is better than a towel at this moment, but not by much," Veronica reluctantly followed her back into the locker room.

Meg and Veronica exited the school together entering the cafeteria area. Veronica is wearing a cheerleader outfit. She pulls on the skirt hoping to make it a little longer. Within a few steps the catcalls and whistles start.

"Sorry," Meg told her,

"No, this is perfect. I just have to resist the urge to do a cartwheel," sarcasm was her best defense at the moment.

Veronica was relieved to see another friendly face as Di ran over,

"Veronica, if I'd known you wanted to be a cheerleader so bad…"

"Not funny," Veronica scowled at her.

"Sorry, what happened?" she asked,

"The old clothes in the toilet gag," Veronica informed her pulling on the skirt, "I think I'm gonna go straight home and change but thanks you for the uniform. Really," Veronica insisted, honestly thankful that Meg had come to her rescue.

"Um-hm." Meg nodded before heading off to her lunch table.

Veronica heads towards the car park with Di following close behind. Dick ran up to them throwing an arm around Di's shoulders.

"Where are we off to," he asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes,

"If you haven't noticed, I need to change. This is not my usual look," Veronica told him,

"I don't know, you look kind of hot," Dick replied earning an elbow in the ribs "ow, what, she does. You'd look hotter though," he leant down stealing an awkward kiss as they continued walking.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Di groaned,

"There's nothing hotter than watching a girl jumping up and down in a short skirt," he insisted.

"Ew," Veronica scrunched up her nose looking back at her friend, "this is who you want to date,"

"I'm starting to have second thoughts," Di frowned looking up at him,

"What? No." he turned her to face him keeping hold of her shoulders, "really?" he asked looking hurt.

"Dick, I was joking. I know how perverted you can be. But you're my pervert," she smiled at him as Veronica laughed.

"Hell yes I am," he replied pulling a laughing Di into his arms.

"Idiot," she pulled away a little looking at Veronica, "are you alright?"

"I will be as soon as I get out of this uniform," realizing what she said she raised her hand glaring at Dick, "don't say it,"

By then they had reached Veronica's car. After Veronica promised to come back after she had changed and driven off Dick and Di headed back to the cafeteria.

"Eat lunch with me," Dick asked,

"I don't know,"

"Come on, you're my girlfriend now. Sometimes you will need to sit with my friends, get to know them," Dick suggested.

"I've gone to school with these people since kindergarten," Di reminded him,

"Yet you still refuse to get to know them, their not that bad,"

"Fine, because Veronica isn't here," Di relented and followed him to his table.

"Number 25, have you ever done it in your parents bed? Yes. Number 26, have you ever done it in a car? Yes again," Logan said reading from his computer as they approached making the girls around him laughed.

Di hid her grin behind Dick as they reached the table and she heard the purity test questions being read out. The grin quickly disappeared as she heard the other conversation.

"Meg, I still cant believe you let that skank Veronica Mars wear your uniform?" Lilly said catching Di's glare with a smirk.

"Yeah, so," Meg cuddled up to her boyfriend Cole, not paying much attention to what her friend said

"Better make sure she washes it, you don't know what she's got," Kimmy suggested frowning,

"I'd boil it if I were you, maybe even burn it," Madison added grinning at the laughter she received.

"How dare you," Di's raised voice caught the whole tables attention, "none of you know anything about her, yet you talk… bitch about her as if you have a right to,"

Di couldn't believe what they were saying.

"We fear what we don't understand. Veronica's cool, you guys, really," Meg added sitting up offering Di some support.

"She's not so bad when you get to know her," Dick told them wrapping his arms around Di from behind.

"What about Lilly? We have all seen and seen the things she has done to her,"

"Yeah, right. Like Lilly is innocent in all this," Di defended, "I don't have to listen to this,"

Di squirmed out of Dick's arms and marched away.

"Gee, thanks guys," Dick glared at his friends,

"Well, what do you expect when you want to hang with that trash," Lilly told him flipping her hair.

"She is not trash," Dick glared at her before following his girlfriend.

"Lilly, you need to lay off," Logan moved to sit next to Lilly, "he's our friend,"

"So," she shrugged taking his laptop, "god, you're a whore," she told Logan looking at his test.

"Like you can talk," he shoulder bumped her with a grin.

"You're too nice, Meg. The girl's a skank," Madison tried to change the conversation back to the last topic.

"Says Madison, the girl who scored a 61 on the purity test," Logan mumbled rolling his eye's.

"Shut up," she told him glaring.

"Really," Sean leered at her.

"I did not." she denied,

"What's a purity test?" Meg asked from within Cole's arms,

"Aw, it's this online list of questions of everything you could possibly do that's dirty or fun or illegal: have you smoked pot, have you ever shoplifted… everyone received an email," Logan told her

"And then it tallies up your answers and gives you the score of what percentage pure you are. The lower score, the badder you've been," Lilly grinned.

"So if you get a 60, you're 60% pure, 40% sack jockey. Anything under 60's really slutty," Kimmy added,

"Unless you're a guy, total double standard," Lilly shared,

"Of course you'd say that," Logan joked earning himself a punch.

"What'd you score?" Meg turned to Cole,

"Uh, 91," He admitted a little ashamed.

"Dude, Snow White took it and scored an 89," Sean said as everyone laughed.

"I think it's sexy we decided to wait," Meg smiles and leaned in giving him a soft kiss before getting up to leave,

"All right, Cole. Kissing on the lips now," Logan said once Meg was out of earshot,

"Somebody describe second base to me. Tell me what it's like. Is it beautiful there?" Cole sighed heavily.

VM

Wednesday night Veronica and Wallace were over at Di's. They had just sent through the second email to the masses offering up test results at $10 a pop.

"Are you sure where not taking this too far," Wallace asked as he looked at the sent message now on the screen,

"No," both girls answered together remembering the earlier events of their day.

"Well I'll say this at least, the last few days were interesting,"

"Your just saying that because I flashed you," Veronica grinned,

"The look on your mothers face was classic," Di added,

"Yeah, trust me when I say, I won't be hearing the end of that for a while, thanks," Wallace groaned,

"It was just a sports bra, I wear less at the beach," Veronica shrugged,

"Well you might mind if she thinks you're a bad influence and said that I should spend less time with you,"

"Your mum is worried about a couple of young shy girls like us?" Veronica asked innocently,

"Shy, my ass, flasher," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whatever, you love me," Veronica told him, "were does your mum think you are right now?"

"At Norman's house,"

"Who's Norman?" Di asked,

"Norman is my imaginary, straight-A, eagle-scout, mama's-boy, friend," he explained

"He sounds boring for an imaginary friend," Veronica told him,

"Mom seems to like him," he shrugged

"I guess we freak her out a little," Veronica admitted

"Let's just say the old biddies over at the Kane Software rumor mill are filling her head with a lot of garbage,"

"Not a big fan of the Mars family, huh?" Veronica knew the talk hadn't stopped.

"I know. It's whack," Wallace said

"I get it. It's fine," Veronica told him,

"How'd your try out go?" Di asked changing the topic.

After hearing Wallace brag about his mad ball skill for several days Veronica dared him to try out for the school basketball team when a spot had suddenly opened up,

"Got a call back. It's between me and one other guy," he told them

"When do we get to see some of these mad skills for ourselves?" Veronica asked giving him a high five.

"You can come watch friday if you want," Wallace suggested,

"I'm in, Dick has a man date with Logan anyway," off the looks she was given she added, "surfing."

"And where is loverboy this afternoon?" Veronica asked,

"His mum's in town, it's their monthly family dinner," Di shared

"And how are things going?" Veronica wanted to know,

"And I'm out," they looked at Wallace as he stood and grabbed his bag,

"Wallace, you don't need to go," Di told him,

"I should get some practice in before tomorrow. Plus, not a girl,"

"Are you sure?" Veronica joked,

"Ha, ha. Pick me up tomorrow for school," he told Veronica,  
>"Fine, see ya,"<p>

"Bye Wallace," Di added as he left.

"So things are going good then?" Veronica asked now it was just the girls.

"Yeah, I think so… but," Di smiled,

"Cassidy?" Veronica guessed.

"He keeps showing up, making comments to try to upset me. He talks about Dicks past conquests, comparing me to them. Dick has tried to talk to him, he just won't listen," Di told her,

"Hence their mother," Veronica asked,

"They get together every month," Di said, "they wanted to get him back into a normal routine, family, school, friends, they though it would help with the anger issues. Everyone here knows what happened to him. He can't make friends, is anti-social, picks fights with bigger kids on purpose. I think I was the only person here he tried with," Veronica could hear guilt in her voice,

"None of this is your fault. He obviously still needs help. Some people never get over things like this. He was molested. As much as people want to help him, he has to want to be helped,"

Di nodded looking out the window,

"Did you end up letting Dick take the test," Veronica decided to turn the conversation lighter,

"Like I could have stopped him," Di accepted the change of topic with a smile.

"Did you tell him we were behind it,"

"A little mystery is important in a relationship," Di smirked.

"Yet you've already looked at Dicks results," Veronica laughed as her friend blushed guiltily.

"I know he is experienced," Di stated.

"But you didn't know how much," Veronica offered.

"Some of the things he has done… I don't know if I could…" Di trailed off.

"He hasn't pressured you has he," Di recognized Veronica going into protective mode.

"No… nothing like that. He was sweet. We…" she blushed, "…talked. He understands I'm not ready,"

"I can lend you my taser,"

"Veronica," Di laughed shaking her head, "Dick's not like that. He has been more honest and up front than I was expecting, maybe too much so. He can be kind of intense."

"When I think Dick Casablancas, intense is not the word that springs to mind,"

"You just don't know him the way I do. He hasn't had it as easy as he makes out. He cares," Di defended him.

"I'm not trying to upset you. I've seen the way he looks at you. I can see how much he cares about you. It must be nice to have someone care about you that much,"

"It is nice. I mean, it is different from what I am used to. At home I see and feel my parent guilt everyday. They care about me but can't seem to move on from the past, it feels like they are trying to buy my love,"

"Yeah, but your car is awesome," They laughed a little,

"That's not the point. I would rather them want to spend time with me. Is it awful to wonder what things would have been like if Madison and I hadn't been swapped back,"

"I think everyone has what if's, but I don't think they are something we should dwell on. I hate that my parent have split, that I am about to spend the weekend under the same roof as my mortal enemy," Veronica said dramatically making Di smiled, "but that would be wishing my parent into an unhappy marriage. Look at the positives, imagine not having Lauren in your life."

"As always, good point. I wouldn't trade my sister for the world," Di smiled knowing her sister was probably curled up in an armchair down stairs in the library with a book in her lap.

The laptop between them beeped drawing their attention,

"And it begins," Di said.

VM

As promised Veronica picked up Wallace on the way to school. As they found a parking spot and climbed out they instantly recognized the atmosphere around them. Di joined them as they headed towards the school,

"Karma's great, isn't it?" she asked as people fought around them, "there has already been a few hundred requests, most of them for multiple tests. More are still coming through."

Inside it is chaos. People are challenging each other about sleeping with boyfriends or cheering girls who look confused. One boyfriend is being smacked by a roll of paper in his girlfriend's hand. Veronica watches with amusement as she heads towards her locker. She notices Cole is standing with Meg outside her locker, Meg is trying to rub out the large number 48 painted on her locker.

"I knew when you came back from Spain last summer, there was something different about you. Should have guessed you slept with that Javier guy. You couldn't shut up about him," Cole shouted.

"He was our tour guide," she denied his accusation tears in her eyes,

"Oh. Was sex included in the package or was that extra?" he demanded,

"I did not have sex with him. I haven't had sex with anybody. This is crazy; I didn't even take the test, I didn't even know about it until yesterday," she cried,

"Have you ever slept with someone who spoke a language you didn't know?" he reads, "Have you ever had a fling while on vacation? Do you lie to protect your reputation? It all makes sense, every question here. You turned me into a joke. Thanks," he walked away,

Veronica looked at her friends who had the decency to look as guilty as Veronica felt.

"I-I didn't even do anything," Meg cried as she saw Veronica approach

"I know," Veronica admitted

"You believe me?" Meg looked so unsure of herself,

"Meg, you're the last good person at this school. I'd believe cartoon birds braided your hair this morning. I can you find who posted that test for you. We'll clear your name and make somebody pay, it's the least we can do," Veronica told her,

"Really?" she asked,

"Unless there's a fairy godmother already on it," Veronica joked as Di approached,

"What did you mean, it's the least we can do,"

"So, you caught that," Veronica asked,

"Yeah," Meg agreed

Looking around making sure no one was listening Veronica leant in,

"We may be behind all this," she gestured around them,

"The purity test?" Meg asked looking at Di for confirmation,

"Yeah," Di offered, "sorry,"

"Maybe later I'll see the humor in this later," Meg told them with a sad smile.

VM

Di was able to give her the information that lead her to the schools IT guy. She entered the IT computer room as he is busy working on a computer.

"Mr DeMouy?" she asked in her perkiest voice getting his attention,

"Yes?"

He has a French accent. As he swings around to face Veronica, she does a double take at his dark, good looks. Di hadn't warned her how good looking he is,

"Whoa! Um, I was…" she lost her train of thought for a moment,

"Can I help you with something?" he asked,

"I hope so," perky voice back in place she continued, "Um, my friend Julie, it's her sweet sixteen tomorrow and I wanted to change her screen saver to say happy birthday, like, as a surprise, but I don't know her password. I was told I could get it from you. She won't mind, I promise. We're like total BFFs."

"I don't know what that means but I cannot give you someone else's password. They are confidential." he told her turning back to his computer,

"Am I supposed to, like, pay you or something?" she tried again,

"I cannot give it to you. I would lose my job. I'm sorry but…no way," he told her looking over his shoulder.

Veronica pouts as she turns and exits. As soon as she is free from the room she grins, she really didn't get to do this kind of stuff enough.

"Hey. You okay?" Veronica asked Meg as she caught up with her in the hall before lunch,

"Barely. Boys have been calling my phone, emailing me porn, slut sneezing," Meg told her

"What?"

"Slut, slut," she demonstrated sneezing as they approaching their lockers,

"Okay, well whoever posted those results had to have gotten hold of your password somehow. Here's my very important question. Does anyone else besides you know it?

"No, no one," she paused, "Maybe my sister," she admitted opening her locker putting her books inside.

A group passed them laughing and whispering as they pointed at them,

"I can't take this anymore. This is too much. Everyone thinks I'm the biggest slut in school," Meg slammed her locker shut.

They turned but stopped when the saw Veronica's locker which now had a painted number, fourteen.

"Well, second biggest," Veronica joked with a sigh, "I'm surprised it took them this long to come after me. No ones fault but my own,"

Di appeared behind them with a rag and bucket.

"I was hoping to get rid of that before you saw it," Di shared putting the bucket down.

"Thanks,"

"Who would go after you?" Meg asked,

"Who wouldn't?" Veronica shrugged.

"My guess is Lilly," Di suggested,

"Wouldn't surprise me," Veronica agreed, "she probably just wanted to draw the attention away from her own score."

VM

"Ten bucks a pop, man. Your guys must be getting rich. I know some kids who have ordered dozens," Meg told them following them into the computer lab.

Veronica only nodded as she sat and tried to log into email,

"The computer won't let me access my account," she realized out loud when she was denied.

"Somebody's logged on as you right now," Di told her looking over her shoulder, with just a few key strokes she added, "It says they're on a computer in the journalism room,"

The bell rings as they race to the computer room. By the time they get there, the room is empty. Veronica sees one of the computers is live and sits before it.

"So how hush-hush are the contents of your mailbox?"

"Just homework and class schedules. Anything on the QT, I keep in my personal email, not my Neptune- Oh god,"

"What?"

"My outbox. There's an email from me to the whole school,"

"What does it say?

"To whom it may concern. As I don't remember everyone I have slept with I need to inform everyone that I have…" she gasped in horror "…VD. I hope you all haven't caught anything from me, but I suggest anyone who has slept with me be tested.

Veronica turns to face Mac and Meg.

"Am I naked? because in my nightmares, I'm usually naked,"

A noise from the computer attracts their attention. There is a message on screen from 'Froggy' asking 'where'd u go?'

"Someone wants to chat with whoever's pretending to be you," Di realized reading the message,

"They think I'm still whoever was on my account," Veronica added,

"But the bell's rung" Meg told the, "They'd know that whoever it is would have left for their next class," she looks confused as Di suggests

"Unless they're not at school,"

Veronica starts types, 'Can you get a password for me.' 'Another one?' she receives in response,

"We have all the information we need," Veronica told them as she hurries out with Mac trailing.

"We do? Wait, Veronica. Who is Froggy, do we know? Who's Froggy?" Meg asked chasing after them.

VM

"You're back," the IT guy said as she returned to the IT computer room

"I need to change the password on my email account. Someone managed to figure out the old one," she explained not bothering with the voice this time,

"That's why your password should always include numbers as well as letters. Everyone thinks its fun to use the name of your dog or boyfriend, but that actually makes it easy to crack," he shared as he moved to a computer

"My old password was GJ7B!X," she replied as he turned to stare at her,

"Well, try and make this one a little bit tougher," he joked as he reset her account.

VM

Having a cop for a father had taught her many things and that was how she was able to tail someone without them noticing. She put what she learned into play the next day. Veronica stood by her locker the next morning before school started with a file in her hand. Seeing just the person she needed to talk to Veronica beckons Kimmy over.

"Hey, Kimmy, check this out. I followed our IT guy around last night. Guess where he ended up?" she smirked,

"Oh my god," Kimmy realized what Veronica was suggesting,

"I heard the purity test website is gonna start posting pictures to illustrate the questions. Wouldn't these be perfect?" Veronica starts flicking the pictures she had in her file, "Look. Number 23, have you ever touched it? Well, I guess you have. This here's a stellar example of number 78 and this one, whoa, I think my score went down just looking at that. Although it would be hard to score below a 14, wouldn't it Kimmy?" Veronica said.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded,

"Because you messed with the wrong person. You don't even know me and you posted that test for me," Veronica replies closing the folder.

"No, I didn't," she denied,

"Stop lying. I know you got my password from Renny. You know, he's 23, you're seventeen. I don't think they allow conjugal visits in prison," Veronica threatened lowering her voice.

"Please, it wasn't me," Kimmy begged,

"Then who was it?" Veronica asked,

"It was Lilly. Lilly posted the test for you. She hates you, everyone knows that. I only posted Meg's, I swear," Kimmy hissed looking around hoping no one noticed them talking.

"And the email sent to the whole school," Veronica asked trying to keep calm

"Lilly, it was all Lilly. She will do anything to knock you down a peg or two," Kimmy insisted,

"Why would she do that?" Veronica needed to know,

"Her dad asked her the other night why she couldn't be more like you," Veronica cringed a little,

"And Meg, why her?"

"She gets everything I want. Everything. The lead in the musical, cheerleader, the anchor job," Kimmy cried a little louder getting frustrated.

"Thanks, Kimmy," Veronica beams at the other girl opening her locker and pulling out the video camera hidden inside.

"What did you- Oh, god," Kimmy realized she had been played, "wait, what are you gonna do with that tape?" she called after Veronica as she walked away.

VM

Veronica made a quick stop on the way to homeroom. As she was taking her seat the schools news program started with Meg wishing everyone a good morning before moving on with the news of the day,

"Last night's victory continued the winning streak for the Pirate lacrosse team. Kevin Stockland has a story,"

A tape begins to play. Instead of being about lacrosse it is Veronica's tape. Everyone in the school watches in surprise as Kimmy confesses everything. Lilly and Kimmy sat in the news room behind camera, watching. Meg glares at them as Lilly throws an evil look at an uncomfortable Kimmy. As the video continued with the revelation about Lilly, Veronica wanted to kick herself, _'Note to self, edit tape before big reveal,' _yes Lilly was a bitch but that thing about her father was a little too harsh. The original video kicked back in as everyone started talking.

"You dumb, wanna-be-stalker, freak show," Lilly hissed standing up,

"I had to tell her, I didn't know she was recording it," Kimmy cried,

"You're spineless," Lilly turned away as Kimmy grabbed her arm stopping her**,** "Please start crying 'cause you're not pathetic enough as it is already. Nice hair cut by the way. Does Meg know you bring her picture to Fantastic Sam's?"

Kimmy runs out in tears.

"Very dramatic, Kimmy. Very Meg," she mumbled noticing everyone staring, "What?" she demanded before storming out.

Lilly couldn't believe Veronica had done that to her, replaying her fathers words for the whole school to hear. It was hard enough to hear the first time. She knew she had taken it out on Kimmy but she deserved it. She had let her guard down for just a moment when she needed to get Veronica's password and it had come back to bite her in the ass. The bell rang announcing the end of homeroom and Lilly nearly walked straight into Veronica as she entered the hall,

"Lilly…"

Veronica was surprised to run into Lilly so soon. An apology was on the tip of her tongue until Lilly opened her mouth glaring,

"Ahh, if it isn't the school's bitch,"

"Like you can talk, thanks for that email," sarcasm dripped from the words,

"I though people deserved to know the truth," Lilly told her,

"If anything of what you said was true then it was probably you that started the outbreak," Veronica suggested hands on her hips,

Around them a crowd was forming,

"I always knew you'd go after my leftovers, jealous much. Freak, your trying to take over my life," Lilly almost growled with anger,

"I can think nearly any ones life is probably better than yours?" Veronica threw back at her.

"Okay then lets share with everyone where your spending the weekend," Lilly offered looking at the crowd surrounding them,

"Right, because you think I want to spend a weekend with you, anyone related to you and my so called mother who I have barely shared a conversation in months," Veronica hissed hating that she was revealing anything private to Lilly let alone the whole school,

The girls were nearly noses to nose when vice principal Clemmons interrupted,

"All right break it up, get to class," he waved the masses away before turning to the girls in the center of it all, "do I need to call your parents in," he asked

"They could carpool," Veronica suggested,

"That's enough, get to class before I change my mind," he warned them,

Turning they moved down the hall, unfortunately in the same direction,

"This isn't over," Lilly told her before veering down a different hallway,

"See you tonight… sis," Veronica called after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a long chapter for me. I particularly liked writing the confrontation between Lilly and Veronica. Did it work? I'm hope that the good and bad in both of them is coming across as I feel it is important to be able to sympathies with both of them no matter what they do to each other. The next chapter was originally suppose to be apart of this one but as this one kept getting longer I realized I should split it. The next chapter will be a big turning point in this story. I have started it but am still working through a lot of the details. I hope to post it soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter contains some more mature material. **

**For those who have been asking for some Veronica and Logan interaction please see below.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

As promised after the last bell Di and Veronica headed to the gym, found a seat on the bleachers talking as they waited for Wallace.

"There's a party this weekend," Di mentioned avoiding eye contact.

"No," Veronica replied without second thought,

"Come on, please," Di pleaded, "I will be your best friend," she smiled,

"You're already my best friend," Veronica told her, "why now? You've had no interest in partying in the past,"

"Dick want me to go," Di explained,

"And how did we get from you having to go to me having to go?" Veronica wanted to know turning to face her.

"I need a friendly face there," Di said,

"You have Dick," Veronica told her,

"You know what he's like when he drinks,"

"He calls you. Your already with him, just don't answer," Veronica joked,

"Funny," Di told her with a small shove, "please come, it will get you out of that house for a while," Di bargained,

"Yeah to a party that Lilly will no doubt be attending," Veronica rolled her eyes, "how's that a win?"

"Lot's and lot's of alcohol," Di suggested,

"Cause I am such an alcho," Veronica sighed, "fine I'll come,"

"We can bring Wallace. He'll at least be excited," Di offered,

"We finally get a good guy and want you want to offer him up to the 09er," Veronica asked,

"Everyone should at least once in their life see how the other half live," Di told her,

"Can I at least bring my camera?" Veronica asked smiling, "all those drunk rich kids, I could get a few money shots," they both laughed waving at Wallace as he took the court.

VM

"Who knew he was so good," Veronica stated as they left the school an hours later,

"The boy has some serious skills," Di added,

"The boy is right here," he told them again,

The girls had been messing with him since he had joined them after hitting the showers.

"Who knew we would end up with a jock as a friend?" Veronica went on ignoring him,

"I know, it's so weird," Di snapped her fingers as she realized, "you sleep with jocks right?"

"That's the rumor," Veronica looked thoughtful, "does that mean I need to sleep with Wallace now?"

"Thing so," Di agreed,

"Hey. First of all gross," he scrunched his nose at them, "sorry but I don't see you that way," he explained after Veronica punched him, "and second of all, I have heard the rumors, but after knowing you for a few weeks I have seen no evidence of that one being true,"

"Ahhh," Wallace suddenly found him the center of a Wallace sandwich,

"Way to ruin that fantasy," he shrugged them off with a grin, "ow," he complained as they both slapped him,

"So what are we doing now?" Veronica asked as they continued walking,

"We could head to the beach," Di offered with a shrug,

"Ahhh, missing Dick already," Veronica teased,

"I wouldn't mind trying out my new plane," Wallace added saving Di from answering,

"And I wouldn't mind putting off heading over to my mums for a little while longer," Veronica realized, "The beach it is,"

After a quick stop at Wallace's to collect his plane they headed to the beach. Wallace was surprised when both girls pulled a bag each out of their trunks,

"What?" Veronica asked seeing his face, "this is California," she rolled her eyes at him.

"What girl doesn't come prepared for an unexpected trip to the beach. Especially when its still warm out," Di added throwing her bag over her shoulder, "change rooms?" she asked.

"And let Wallace miss the show," they laughed at his screwed up face,

"I'll be down there setting up my plane," he told them walking away shaking his head as their laughs grew louder.

He was crouched down making his final adjustments when a shadow fell over him making him look up,

"Wally, right?" Dick asked shacking his hair showering Wallace with water,

"Thanks man," Wallace brushed the water from his face, "Wallace," he added,

"Cool toy. Can it fly?" Dick jammed his surfboard in to the sand and moved to get a closer look, "Logan look at the little plane," he called over to his friend exiting the water.

"It's not a toy," Wallace told him,

"Whatever," Dick brushed off his remark, "let's get this thing into the sky," he said rubbing his hands together, "Can I give it a go?" he asked.

"God your child like," Logan told him slapping him on the back, his surfboard now standing beside Dick's,

"Dude, look at that thing," Dick ignored the jab,

"Yes Dick, I can see it," Logan laughed at his friend loving how uncomplicated he was.

"Okay, it's ready," Wallace told them standing up, "just waiting on the girls,"

"Di's here," Dick looked up and down the beach until he found who he was looking for heading in there direction. He took off up the beach,

"Ahhh, young love," Logan sighed dramatically making Wallace chuckle.

The girls had exited the change room and started down the beach when they noticed that Wallace had company. A moment later they saw Dick look up searching the beach,

"And he knows you're here," Veronica laughed as he spotted them,

"Shut up," Di told her looking over at her with a grin,

"And here he comes," Veronica continued as she saw him take up the beach towards them, "he's like an excited puppy," Veronica laughed as Di swung her bag at her.

Veronica moved away from her friend, distancing herself from the surfer boy, laughing as he caught Di picking her up swinging her around.

"Is he always like that?" Wallace asked laughing as she approached.

Veronica turned back looking at her friend now thrown over Dicks shoulder as he walked back down the beach,

"Pretty much," Veronica told him putting down her bag and towel before looking at Logan, "hi," she offered.

She knew that Dick had been here surfing with Logan but she hadn't known she may have to interact with him. His wet suit had been pulled from his upper body revealing a broad chest and shoulders. Not wanting to get caught looking she quickly turned away to look back to Wallace,

"let's see what this bad boy can do,"

She pulled off her t-shirt and sat down on her towel. A moment later Di was disposed in a heap next to her and Dick joined them.

"Ew, you are getting my towel wet," Veronica told him pushing him away.

Di pushed against him standing herself back up and pulling out her towel and laying it down. Pulling off her top she sat back down,

"So hot," Dick moved in behind her wrapping his arm around her,

Veronica looked over at Wallace,

"Are we doing this, chop, chop," she told him clapping her hands together with a grin,

"Keep your pants on," Wallace said fiddling with the remote.

"Or not," she glared at Dick as Di elbowed him.

Laughter on her other side brought her head around to find Logan had taken a seat in the sand on the other side of her, without thinking she picked up a handful of sand and threw it at him and laughed herself when the sand stuck to his wet body. He glared at her as he spat out sand, stood up and went down to the watch to wash it off.

"Not cool, Ronnie," Dick said,

"I don't like being laughed at," she shrugged,

"She really doesn't," Di agreed laughing only to be sprayed with sand herself.

Di, still being mostly dry was able to simply brush it away after giving her friend a look, Dick still being wet had some more trouble so stood to brush at the wet sand now all over him as he glared at her,

"Your asking for it, Ronnie,"

"Don't call me that," she threw more sand in his direction as he tried to move out of the way.

He started to move towards her,

"Don't come near me," she threatened holding her arms out as if to stop his approach.

"Like ity bity little you could do anything to me," he smirked holding her attention. Wallace and Di laughed as they could see what was coming.

Logan having returned from washing himself off came up behind her grabbing her arms shocking her giving Dick the chance to grab her ankles.

"What the… No!" she realized where the were heading swinging her between them.

She struggled against their hold,

"I'm sorry. Lesson learnt," she begged them as they walked into the water.

They rocked her back and forth a few times and she couldn't help but laugh a little, then she was in the air splash landing in the water as the boys turned away walking back to Di and Wallace watching and laughing from the edge of the water. Spluttering she came up finding her feet and making her way back out,

Logan had taken some pleasure in throwing Veronica into the surf. Lilly had been unbearable all day and even after a good surf he had been feeling frustrated. He just hadn't expected to enjoy watching her walk out of the water pushing her wet shorts off her hips, down her toned thighs revealing more of her bikini clad body.

"Okay, that was kind of fun," she admitted to them walking out of the water throwing her shorts onto the sand, "can we do it again?" she asked surprising them.

They threw her in a couple more times with Wallace also taking a turn at tossing her in. Veronica decided that Di also needed to have a turn at being thrown in and after some argument she agreed before they moved back up the beach to dry off. Wallace got his plane in the air and they all took turns flying it.

Logan was having fun. He had never expected to find himself hanging out with Veronica, but here he was on the beach having a great time. He was surprised to find she had a wicked sense of humor. There were not to many girls who would enjoy being thrown into water against there will. Lilly would probably kill him for hanging out with her

"Crap, Lilly," Logan swore jumping up looking at his watch noticing it was after five.

"Dude, for a guy not getting any, you are totally wiped," Dick laughed,

"Like you can talk," Logan took pleasure in shooting back at his friend.

The others laughed as Dick pouted, Di patted his chest.

"You big baby," Di said smiling at him,

He grabbed he sides rolling her underneath him as he started to tickle her,

"Dick, stop," she chocked with laughter squirming to get away.

Veronica laughed at them but realized she should probably get going as well. Wallace, still enjoying his plane, decided to hang out a little longer with Di promising to drop him home leaving Veronica to make her way back up the beach alone with Logan. They walked in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Reaching the parking lot they stopped and looked at each other,

"It's been… interesting," he saluted her walking away.

VM

Logan had invited her to his previously planned afternoon at the beach with Dick but she had had enough of people at school so decided against the beach and since there was no way she wanted to head home yet, Logan offered his own home to her as his parents were spending the week in LA, promising to be back by five.

Lilly hated going home after school these days, her father was still at work leaving her alone with Leanne. Leanne would always try to speak to her, ask her about her day. Lilly was in no mood to deal with her questions. She had had an awful day after her confrontation with Veronica and there was no way she was going to speak about it with the bitches mother. Veronica would be spending most of the weekend at her house so Lilly planned to spend as much time as possible away from it.

"Logan's not here," Lilly was surprised to hear the voice from behind her.

She spun around to find Aaron had entered the pool house behind her.

"Mr. Echoll's, you surprised me, Logan said you and Mrs. Echoll's were away at the moment," Lilly took a step back preferring some distance between Logan's dad and herself.

During the years she had dated Logan Lilly had often flirted with her boyfriends father enjoying the attention of the older man. Now that she knew the truth of what he was capable of, what he had done to his son, she tried to discourage his attention.

"I came home earlier than expected, Lynn still has some commitments," he smiled at her in a way that made her skin crawl.

"Sorry to bother you. I'll come back. Later, when Logan gets home," She tried to inch towards the door.

"Don't leave on my account," Aaron leered at her.

"No, there are some things I need to do. I'll come back later. Sorry to intrude," Aaron stepped in front of her blocking her escape route.

"Lilly, you could never intrude," Aaron touched her arm, "You get even more beautiful each time I see you,"

"Don't," Lilly pulled away.

"You used to like my attention," Aaron moved in again, "flirted with me while my son was in the next room."

"I didn't mean to lead you on. Your Logan's father," Lilly scanned the room quickly hoping to find another way out.

"You know you want it," he leered at her.

"No, I want to go," she told him.

"We could have some fun if you stay," he offered continuing to leer down at her sending a chill down her spine.

"I'm not interested in having fun with you," Lilly glared at him crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yet you are still trying to entice me," Aaron reached out at touched the edge of her breast pushed up by her folded arms.

"Don't touch me," Lilly hit his hand away.

"You bitch," Aaron sneered at her, "you think you get to come into my house looking like a tart, flirting and tempting me and then knocking me back,"

Lilly shrank back from him as his voice boomed,

"You come out here to the pool house where you know we can be alone, flaunting yourself in front of me. Don't you know who I am?" he grabbed Lilly's arm and threw her towards the bed.

"Please," Lilly begged as she let out a cry, "don't." as he came to stand over her reaching for his belt.

"I'm only giving you what you have been begging for," his unbuttoned his jeans and released his zip.

Lilly rolled away from him and cried out as he grabbed her ankle pulling her back.

"You have been asking for this for years," he pulled out his penis rubbing his hand up and down it while he held her in place with his other.

Lilly looked away, closing her eyes as she kicked out at him. She felt her foot connect,

"Bitch," he growled slapping her across the face causing her to cry out.

He climbed on top of her holding her down her body with his,

"No," She cried squirming beneath him as she tried to escape.

VM

"Get out," Aaron Echoll's told her rolling away, zipping himself back up, "I'm expecting company,"

Not needing to be told twice she crawled off the bed moving towards the door, leaving her torn panties behind.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you not to tell anyone about this," he warned her making her pause just a moment at the door, "mind you, with your reputation no one would believe you anyway," she could hear the smirk on his face and felt his eyes as he watched her leave.

Tears ran down her face as she ran through the Echolls mansion. Her body protested the movement as she rushed to leave. In her car she turned the ignition barely giving the engine time to turn over before skidding out of their driveway.

She drove, not knowing where she was heading. Her cheek throbbed, her wrists already had bruises appearing from where she had been held down. She was no virgin but she had never felt the ache between her legs she felt now. How did she let this happen? How did she let herself be caught alone with him? She knew what he had done, what he was capable of. She pulled over on a side street and let the sobs take her over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was anyone expecting me to go in this direction? Do you think I am a bitch for doing this to Lilly? I realized what I was going to do and wrote most of the last scene after I finished the second chapter and then went back and worked on filling the space between. I would really appreciate some feedback on this as I am still not 100% sure which direction it will lead me, though I do have some ideas. **

**What did you think of Logan and Veronica's interaction? I tried to keep it light as I knew what would be happening next.**

**I am also trying to think of a new title for this story, any ideas? I am thinking maybe 'What could have been'.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was not happy with this chapter so I removed it and rewrote parts of it.**

**I have worked some lines from the show into the dialogue (I own nothing) and am moving towards having more episodes mixed into the storyline.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Di relaxed into Dick as they sat on the beach watching as Wallace controlled his plane flying above them. It was amazing how this boy, someone she had known most of her life could make her feel like this. So loved so cared for, even when he was hurting.

"You didn't tell me how things went with your mother yesterday," Di said.

She turned her face and looked at him as his arms tightened around her,

"What?" she asked him softly,

"She is going to take Cass to live with her for a while. My parents decided that he hasn't improved, that it is because of what happened to him, happened here. Everyone here knows what happened, he has to live with knowing that and he can't get past it, not here," Dick hid his face in her neck,

Di rested her head on his wishing there was something she could do for him,

"I'm sorry," she told him rubbing his arms,

"I know it's for the best. But his my brother… I wish I could have helped him, that he would have wanted my help.

They sat in silence if not for the buzz of the plane as it passed by. The quiet support allowed Dick to feel the pain but know that he wasn't alone.

Wallace noticed the way they sat together and knew he should give them some time, so he movedg a little further down the beach to give them some more space. He may not have gotten to know Dick well yet but he could tell how close Dick and Di were and was happy to give them the space they needed. It wasn't until the sun began to set that he moved back up the beach and they all packed up to leave.

VM

Lilly left her car in the driveway not bothering to park it in the garage like she was suppose to. She walked into the house through the foyer and past Leanne,

"Lilly, your home. How was your day?" Leanne asked, Lilly ignored her, "what's wrong?" Lilly kept going, Leanne sighed, "you can't ignore me forever," she called after her,

Lilly walked down the hall into her bedroom tossing her bag into the corner she stripped off her clothes as she walked into the bathroom. Turning the shower on she stepped under the stream adjusting the temperature to as hot as her skin could stand. She grabbed her body wash and loofa and scrubbed her body raw. Her skin was red and tender but she still felt dirty, she allowed her shaky legs to give and fell to the floor crying as the water ran over her.

VM

Veronica walked into the Sheriff's station on the home. A deputy she did not recognize was manning the desk,

"Hello deputy I do not know," she smiled,

"Hello, teenage girl I would not mind getting to know," he replied grinning, looking her up and down.

"Hello teenage daughter who knows she is not suppose to flirt with her fathers deputies," her dad startled them,

"Dad," Veronica smiled innocently up at her father.

"Sherriff," the un-named deputy acknowledged his boss before moving away.

"What, apart from my deputies, brings you in tonight teenage daughter?" Keith asked leaning on the counter.

"Oh the usual, alcohol, drugs, prostitution," she waved it off as he glared at her.

"Good to hear, nothing important then. Seriously though, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can't a loving daughter stop in to visit the father she won't be seeing this weekend, plus I need a ride unless I get to keep your car for the weekend," she answered.

"Actually, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. Actually there is a couple of things I needed to talk to you about," he told her

"Sure, what is it?" Veronica asked.

"First, Inga needs to leave earlier a couple of days a week and I was wondering if you would like to help out on the desk on those days?"

"Seriously. Can I help out on cases?" Veronica asked getting a little excited,

"No, it is filing and welcoming people coming into the station," he told her warily,

"What, come on. You know I'll be helpful," Veronica assured him,

"And you will be," he said, "by filing. Come on," he told her grabbing her arm, "I picked something up for you this afternoon. I was going to give it to you after this weekend, but since I think you could use it now," he began pulling her through the station towards the back door.

"What is your deal? You're jacked up like some hillbilly kid who just stumbled into Daddy's meth lab," Veronica laughed trying to keep up as he opened the door pulling her through.

They stopped abruptly in front of a car.

"It's a car," Veronica acknowledged,

"Your car," Keith told her holding up a set of keys,

"You got me a car?" she looked at him shocked,

"I had enough of sharing mine," he told her,

"You got me a car?" she squealed, jumping up and down throwing her arms around her father,

"I was thinking about getting you some sort of giant hamster ball, so you can roll everywhere in this protective sphere," he joked putting an arm around her shoulder,  
>"It'd just draw attention to me. Nobody likes a blond in a hamster ball," Veronica grinned taking the keys,<p>

She opened the door sliding in behind the wheel. Running her hands over the wheel she took a deep breath smiling as she took it all in,

"I know it's not much…" Keith started,

"It's perfect," she looked out at her dad,

"It's Veronica sized," he grinned, "I thought that now that you needed to go between me and your mum it would help out,"

"I love my car,"

"Your at an age now, you have been a great kid, you deserve this,"

"Thank you," Veronica wrapped her arms around her father,

"Sheriff," Deputy Sacks interrupted them as he stuck his head out the door, "we need you in here,"

"Coming," Keith turned to acknowledge him, "let me deal with this, I'll be right back,"

Veronica waved him off as she adjusted the seat, the mirrors setting herself up,

"Cool car," Veronica looked up, "it looked like your dad might be a while…"

"That's okay, I'm used to it," she looked at him, "as the daughter of a cop you get used to him running off at any time of day or night,"

"Soooo… Leo," he pointed to himself,

"Did you just tell me your sign?" she questioned him,

"My name, actually, though I am coincidentally enough a Leo," he smiled

"Veronica," she admitted smiling back,

"Nice to meet you Veronica,"

"You too Leo," she replied getting out of the car and closing the door, "can I help you with anything,"

"Nope, just came out to eat my sandwich," he lifted his hand showing her,

"Well don't let me interrupt," Veronica told him,

"No, I like talking to you," Veronica smiled at him as he unwrapped his sandwich,

"So what made you decide to be a cop?" she asked leaning against the car,

"Oh, well the same old tired story. I was sent here by the agency to do a strip-o-gram for Inga," he leaned in placing his hands on either side of her, Veronica laughs, "An armed robbery call came in, I figured I was in uniform anyway, so what the hell,"

"So you're saying you just kind of stumbled into it," Veronica blushed as he leaned in and whispered,

"Uh, what I'm trying to say is, this uniform, it's-it's a tear-away,"

Veronica enjoyed the attention Leo was giving her, though it made her a little nervous. Guys at school never flirted with her. It was nice meeting someone who didn't know about what was going on in her life or had heard the rumors that were spread around school.

"Does that mean your gonna give me a show?" Veronica jokes,

"That depends, how old you?" he asked

"Seventeen," she admitted,

"You're seventeen?" he leant back a little,

"I don't see how my age is relevant to this discussion,"

"Well then, you're not reading my mind,"

"I'm afraid to ask. And how old are you?" she asked,

"Twenty," he told her,

"Yeah, I can read the wisdom in your eyes,"

"I have one line, that's it. You wanna hear it?"

"Sure,"

"My band's playing this weekend. If you wanna come down, I'll put you on the guest list,"

"And that line works?" she asked skeptically,

"On occasion. But the good thing about the line is, it's a no-risk line. You throw it out there. If she shows up, hey, she's interested. If she doesn't, you haven't embarrassed yourself. Of course, if the girl you're chatting up can't get into the club…then the whole thing's kinda useless,"

"A cop that rocks? What will they think of next?"

"I'm trying to cover all fantasy bases,"

"I think it worked," she grinned

Finishing his sandwich Leo had to return to the station to get back to work so Veronica followed him in to say goodbye to her dad as she really did need to get a move on, plus she really wanted to drive her car. Inside the station she could see her father in his office with Aaron Echolls. She moved towards the door and waved to let him know she was leaving, he gave her a small wave and turned his attention back to Aaron.

She went back out to the car, turning the key it coughed to life. I didn't care, it was mine. Shifting gears Veronica put it into drive and headed home. She grabbed some clothes threw them in my backpack. Kept things simple, nothing that would crease and jeans she would re-wear. As she had a party to attend she also threw in some accessories to dress up the look a little and then rushed out the door knowing she was running later than she had intended.

Pulling into the Kane driveway she parked and got out. Heading to the door she rang the doorbell and a few moments later the door opened,

"Mr Kane," Veronica said as he answered the door,  
>"Veronica, we meet again. You know you can call me Jake," he greeted her,<br>"Maybe," she walked past him rolling her eyes,

"We'll have to get you some key's so you don't have to keep ringing the bell,"

"Don't put yourself out," she told him,

"Veronica, you're here," her mum walked up behind her, "do you need help bringing in your stuff,"

"I've got it," Veronica turned slightly revealing her backpack,

"Did your dad drop you off? Will you need to be dropped home Sunday or will he be picking you up?" Leanne asked,

"Neither, got my own wheels," Veronica held up her keys,

"Your father got you a car?" her mother walked past her, out onto the driveway, "this is your car," she asked frowning looking at the car,

"Yeah. Dad gave it to me this afternoon. Isn't it great?" Veronica said smiling at her gift,

"It's so old," Leanne said, "does it run okay. It looks like it is going to breakdown,"

"It runs fine, it has character," Veronica told her getting frustrated,

"Wouldn't you like a newer car?"

"Sometimes old is sometimes better than new," Veronica announced, "I'm gonna put my bag in my room and freshen up,"

She turned walking past Jake and back into the house,

"Dinner is in fifteen minutes can you grab Lilly on your way?" Jake asked as she walked away.

Veronica just waved him off acknowledging that she heard. Opening the door to her room she cringed a little as she saw it again. Dropping the bag on the bed she walked into the bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror and sighed, turning on the faucet she washed her hands. After drying her hands Veronica returned to her room and sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching over she picked up a unicorn and took a closer look before returning it to the night stand and lay back, _'at least the bed is comfortable,' _she thought.

Veronica lay their for about five minutes before sitting back up. Reluctantly she stood back up and left the room. Down the hall a little she paused, Lilly's room was quiet. Veronica knocked, receiving no answer she pushed the door open. The room appeared to be empty but then she noticed the lump on the bed,

"Lilly," Veronica asked, "Lilly," she said again louder stepping into the room when she got no response.

The lump moved as Lilly looked at her,

"Umm, dinner. I was asked to let you know," Veronica explained,

"I'm not feeling well," Lilly's soft voice replied,

"Okay,"

Veronica backed out of the room closing the door behind her.

"That was weird," Veronica said to herself,

Lilly wasn't the type to hide so maybe she really was sick. She hadn't been sick earlier. At school. As they had fought. Veronica walked into the kitchen a minute later and the two adults looked at her,

"Lilly said she wasn't feeling well,"

"Is she okay," Leanne asked, Veronica shrugged, "when she came home she seemed upset," she looked at Jake, "maybe I should check on her,"

"I'll go," Jake informed them leaving the room,

Jake entered his daughters room and knew instantly that something was off. The light was off, no music played and Lilly was in bed on a Friday night before seven. He approached the bed looking down at her. She appeared to be asleep, he ran a over her forehead removing the hair that hid her face. She did not feel warm. He bent down pressing a kiss to her forehead, straightened her comforter and left her to sleep.

Jake had notice how unhappy and withdrawn Lilly had become. At least when she acted out before it was to gain his attention, now she just seemed to avoid him. He knew she missed Duncan, he did as well. Duncan and Lilly were always close even though Duncan had always been quieter than Lilly, more respectful. Celeste had never made it easy by obviously favoring their son. But Duncan had problems of his own, his condition had seemed to have escalated over the last couple of years causing his turns to become more violent and Jake worried at what his son could do if an attack occurred and no one was around to prevent it. When Jake and Celeste decided to divorce, Celeste offered him a quick, quiet divorce is she could take Duncan with her. She wished to make he son well, for his attacks to happen less often. She found a institution in Seattle and communicated the process regularly.

"She's asleep," he told Leanne and Veronica as he entered the kitchen,

He sensed the tension as he entered the room. Mother and daughter did not appear at ease with each other. Jake knew how much Leanne was looking forward to having her daughter with her for the weekend, knew how much she had missed Veronica over the last several months. They knew, like Lilly, she was angry. Their one regret about being together was there children's unhappiness. Lilly openly avoided them or getting to know Leanne. Veronica showed up but seemed to make a point of making sure they knew it was against her will. It couldn't keep going like this. He saw how miserable it was making Leanne and he couldn't bare her to be unhappy any longer.

Jake walked up behind Leanne rubbing her back, Veronica turned away.

Her mother tad tried to start several conversations while Jake was gone, even told her how thoughtful it was for her father to get her a car, Veronica offered short answers without elaborating instead concentrating on mixing the sauce she found simmering on the stove top.

They sat down to what started out as a quiet dinner as they were finishing up Leanne spoke,

"We set the wedding date," she told me, "we decided we wanted to keep it small, just family, here at the house,"

"Great," Veronica offered half heartily,

"December third," Jake announced taking her mothers hand in his,

"That's two months away," Veronica exclaimed,

"I know. I was hoping you could help me with some of the planning. We could start this weekend. I was hoping that you would be my bridesmaid?"

"I guess. I, ahhh, I have a party to go to tomorrow night," Veronica informed her.

"Oh, okay. That should be fine. I think I heard Lilly say something about a party this weekend," Leanne replied,

They finished the meal and Veronica excused herself to do her homework.

Surprisingly Veronica slept well in a strange bed. She wasn't looking forward to spending the day planning her mothers wedding. Pulling on her robe she went in search of coffee. Thankfully finding the kitchen empty she started the coffee machine. She started searching for a coffee mug, a bowl, spoon and cereal. Moving to the fridge she pulled out the milk, closing the door she jumped dropping the milk raising her hands to her chest,

"God, you scared me,"

"Sorry," Lilly bent down picking up the milk carton while Veronica turned to the sink grabbing a sponge.

They cleaned up the mess and Veronica finished making her breakfast. She sat on a stool at the counter,

"Are you feeling better?" she asked bringing her cup to her mouth as Lilly reached for the coffee pot,

"I…"

"What the hell happened to your wrists," Veronica jumped up moving around the counter,

"Nothing," Lilly pulled the sleeves of her rob down,

"That's not nothing. Are those hand prints?" Veronica tried to grab her arm to get a better look,

"Back off," Lilly shouted, storming from the room,

Veronica watched her go. Veronica didn't know what to do, obviously Lilly did no to want to talk her. Without knowing what happened she didn't feel comfortable talking to Jake or her mother. She finished her breakfast, rinsed the bowl and coffee cup leaving them on the sink. Heading back to her room she paused at Lilly's door and decided to knock,

"What?" Lilly answered a moment later,

"Look, Lilly, I know we're not friends but if you ne…"

"Your right we are not friends," the door slammed in Veronica's face,

By evening Veronica was ready to get out of there. Lilly had spent the day locked in her room while Veronica was stuck on the floor in the living room with her mother. Once upon a time she loved spending the day with her mother, those days were over. Listening to her mother plan her wedding, all the romantic things she wanted to do for Jake. Pretending to be excited about being a bridesmaid. When her mother had opened a bottle of wine while Veronica had gone to her room to get ready for the party. Veronica had helped herself to a glass when Leanne had left the room to check on dinner. She swallowed it down quickly before her mother returned, a short time later Veronica was feeling slightly buzzed. When her phone rang she jumped up excited to escape,

"That's my ride," Veronica called grabbing her jacket while answering and putting the phone to her ear, "Yeah,"

"Were turning into the driveway," Di told her,

"I'm out the door,"

Veronica ran out as she hung up the phone not waiting for a response. Dick's truck was pulling in, Di spotted her as they stopped, she hung out the window as Veronica approached,

"Is that your new wheels?" she pointed as Veronica passed her car,

"That's right, check out the LeBaron, fresh off the lot," Veronica ran a hand over the bonnet as she passed,  
>"Stylin'!" Di laughed<p>

"And it's all mine," Veronica opened the rear door jumping in behind Di,

"Put on your dancing shoes, Mars, 'cause tonight we're gonna up-chuck the boogie to the rhythm of the boogie to beat," Dick turned in the driver's seat as she took a seat,

"Up... chuck?" Veronica chuckled raising her eyebrows at Di,  
>"You heard me," Dick told her smiling at Di as he turned around and hitting the gas,<p>

"All I know is that I ready to get this party started," Veronica danced on the back seat,

"Looks like you already got it started," Di told her,

"I've had to listen to my mother talk about her wedding plans all day, I need some mind numbing fun,"

"Just one more stop and we can hit the party," Dick said making a turn,

"Wallace is meeting us there?" Di asked,

"Yeah, his mum said he could borrow the car," Veronica told her,

They stopped and Dick pressed the horn,

"Such a gentleman you have there," Veronica laughed,

"I am a lucky one. You should see the look my parents gave me the first time he did it to me. He now has to come to the door to get me as a gentleman should," Di fluttered her eyes at her boyfriend, "Dad had a little conversation with him last week and ever since he has been on his best behavior around them,"

"And when there not around," Veronica asked

"He's Dick," Veronica laughed as Dick pouted, "poor baby, you should know by now I only want you for you looks," she leaned across kissing the pout off his face,

They are interrupted by the door behind Dick opening and Logan sliding in beside Veronica.

"Hey," he greeted them, "let's party," Veronica could smell alcohol on his breath, "Mars"  
>"We're on a last name basis now? We skipped right over androgynous nicknames?"<br>"I tried calling you 'Chuckles,' but it didn't stick." he turned to Dick tapping him on the shoulder, "what's she doing here?"

"Play nice dude," Dick looked at his friend in the rearview mirror

"What, you don't think I party?" Veronica asked folding her arms,

"You've never been at any parties I've been at,"

"Maybe because normally I avoid 09er parties,"

"Or your not invited,"

"Whatever," Veronica turned away fro him,

"Apparently we're gonna need to keep an eye on our friends tonight," Di observed, "good thing your not drinking," she told Dick,

"Yeah," he mumbled glumly.

Di had told Dick she would only come to the party if he remained sober. She knew he liked to drink but with everything happening with his brother she thought it best to not let him drown away his sorrows.

They arrived and Veronica was the first out of the car, Di ran to catch up as Veronica entered the house taking a shot as she entered.

"Dude, like I didn't have enough problems getting Di here. Now she's gonna be chasing Ronnie all night," Dick punched Logan in the shoulder,

"What did I do?" Logan asked shoving him back,

"Just lay off Veronica tonight," Dick warned him, "Where's Lilly tonight?" Dick asked Logan as they walked in,

"Don't know, she won't answer my calls. I was twenty minutes late so now she's sulking," he replied grabbing a beer,

Half an hour later Dick finally caught up to Di pulling her onto the dance floor ignoring her protests,

"You came to this party for me not to babysit you friends," Dick told her pulling her into his arms,

"She doesn't normally drink like this," Di scanned the room trying to find where Veronica went,

"Wallace is here now, give me five minute. Dance with me for five minutes and we will go find her. What could happen in five minutes?"

Di gave up and raised her arms around Dick neck as they swayed slowly to the music,

"You know this isn't a slow song right?" Di smiled at him,

"Yeah, but this way I get to hold you in my arms," he pulled her closer,

"Sweet talker," she stood on her toes pecking him on the lips,

"You call that a kiss," he lowered his head and lifted her till their lips met, his tongue making its way into her mouth. She kissed him back meeting every demand his mouth made until finally she broke away to catch her breath, "now that was a kiss," he grinned setting her back down.

When Wallace arrived at the party he found Veronica downing a shot. He hadn't known her for long, but hadn't taken her for a drinker. Di had been watching their friend looking worried,

"She doesn't drink," Di told him,

"She seems to doing pretty well," Wallace observed,

"I think she had a rough day, she was already tipsy when we picked her up. This isn't like her?"

Wallace had tried to keep track of them but it hadn't taken long before Wallace lost both Di and Veronica, but he had found Lisa. Lisa was a red haired sophomore as well as a cheerleader two things he really liked in a girl. Knowing Di was on Veronica he took some time getting to know Lisa better.

Veronica liked drinking, she giggled. People seemed to be nicer to her when they drank,

"Here," Casey offered her a beer,

"Thanks," she took a sip and smiled at him,

"We were thinking of doing a salt lick later. Would you like to have a go?" he asked returning her smile,

"Sounds fun," she told him not knowing what a salt lick was,

"Come outside, their starting a game of truth or dare,"

Veronica had never played truth and dare either so she happily followed him taking a seat at the edge of the group on a spare lounger.

"Logan, truth or Dare," Caitlin asked flipping her hair,

"Truth," Veronica turned and notice for the first time that Logan was a part of the group,

"Do you still love Lilly?" she asked,

"Of course I love her, she's my best friend, but I'm not in love with her which is the answer you were really looking for," he replied winking at her before he turned to Sean, "truth or dare,"

"Dare,"

"Mmmm," Logan paused as if in thought, "I dare you to run around the house. Naked,"

Veronica blushed turning away as the boy simply stood up and started to remove his clothes right there in front of everyone. The group laughed shouting out at him as he disappeared around the corner of the house. They could hear the commotion as he seemed to pass different groups a couple of minutes later he was back and re-dressing.

"Madison, truth or dare,"

"Truth,"

"How many guys have you slept with?" he asked,

"I umm, I've slept with three guys," she admitted flipping her hair, "my turn," she turned to Veronica, "Veronica, truth or dare?" she asked,

"I guess… Truth,"

"Why do you hate Lilly so much," Madison asked with a smirk,

"I don't hate her. I just don't like they way she treats other people," she told her,

"Yeah right," Madison snorted,

"Whatever, I answered your question," Veronica turned away catching Logan's eye for a moment before turning to Caitlin, "truth or dare,"

"Truth,"

"Who do you have a crush on at the moment?" Veronica asked,

"Logan," she smiled at the boy in question, "truth or dare Logan,"

"Dare," he answered,

"Kiss the hottest girl here," she told him flipping her hair over her shoulder as if expecting him to kiss her,

Logan rolled his eyes, _typical Caitlin. _he hadn't had enough to drink to go there with her. He looked at the girls sitting around him, they all smiled at him or flipped their hair. Some of the girls were hot, he couldn't lie, but most of them were skanks. He had had enough of skanks. Then he noticed Veronica, she sat on her lounger playing with her now empty cup as if waiting for the game to go on with no expectations that he was going to kiss her. Logan couldn't help but be turned on by that. It was nice to see a girl who did not realize how hot she was. He surprised himself by moving towards her. There was several gasps as he stopped by her chair. As if sensing him her eyes lifted to meet his looking confused. Without thinking he sat down beside her and leant in.

He was kissing her. Veronica was shocked when she had found him staring down at her. She hadn't seen him all night yet here he was now kissing her, she groaned a little as his tongue ran along her lip. He pulled back staring at her again.

"Oh my god, Lilly is going to freak," Madison voice broke them apart,

"Veronica?" Di appeared beside her

"Dude, did you just kiss Ronnie," Dick asked from behind them,

"It was a dare," Logan stood back up breaking eye contact,

Veronica groaned all of a sudden, "I don't feel so great,"

A commotion in the house draws everyone's attention. Veronica groans again as Lamb and several of her fathers other deputies appear,

"Well, well, what do we have here? Underage drinking," he spots Veronica as "the sheriff is going to love this," he smirked, "Party's over," he announced loudly.

The teens disappeared quickly as he walked over to Veronica pulling her to her feet,

"We got her," Di move protectively to her friend helping her up,

"I think her father would prefer me taking care of this," Lamb argued, "so unless you wanna be taken in for underage drinking…"

"We haven't been drinking," Di answered,

"Well your friends here certainly have," he pointed at Veronica and Logan,

"Just go," Veronica told her, "don't get yourself in trouble for me,"

"Come along Mar's time to go make your father proud,"

"Let me go," she pushed against him,

"Don't make me handcuff you," Lamb pulled her a little more roughly,

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Veronica snapped, "I can walk," she demanded before falling as soon as he released her,

"I can see that," he pulled her back up again, "enjoyed the hooch a little too much tonight, huh Mar's,"

"Shut up," she told him glaring,

"Veronica, are you okay," Di asked steadying her, "you can't treat her like this,"

"Watch me," he turned back to Veronica, "behave or I'll happily bring in your friends as well,"

Veronica waved at her friend as she was walked quickly through the house making her head spin, Veronica tripped over her own feet several times as she tried to keep up.

"I don't feel so good," she told Lamb as they stopped beside his car,

"Don't throw up in the cruiser," he warned her,

He smirked as he put her in the back seat of his cruiser, _'he was enjoying this way too much,' _she thought wishing she could wipe the grin off his face. He got in the front seat and pulled out his phone,

"Hey sheriff, we just broke up the party on Governor's Road. Yeah, actually I have something that belongs to you," Lamb looked back at her as she sank lower into her chair, "I'll be happy to put her in the drunk tank for the night," he listened for a moment, "fine, I'll drop her off." he ended the call.

Lamb pulled into the Kane driveway with the lights flashing.

"Out you get Mar's,"

He pulled her from the back seat and marched her to the front door ringing the bell. Jake Kane opened the door short time later tying his robe,

"Sorry to disturb you so late sir, but I was told to bring her here," he pushed Veronica forward in a way that Jake had to catch her to stop her from falling to the ground,

"Thanks deputy," Jake slammed the door,

"Jake who… Veronica?" Leanne rushed over to them,

"Seems our daughters have something in common," Jake told her,

"Veronica, this is not like you. What has gotten into you lately?" Leanne demanded taking her daughter to her bedroom,

Veronica didn't answer instead she let her mother put her to bed, took the water and aspirin offered and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am borrowing some lines from episodes but dont own anything to do with Veronica Mars.**

**Attempt #2, sorry for some reason this chapter didn't post properly.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Veronica woke, her head pounding, the next morning as her mother entered the room,

"How are you feeling?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed,

"Like a jack-hammer is dancing in my head," Veronica groaned throwing her comforter over her head trying to block out the light, "what time is it?"

"After eleven. Di came to see how you are," Leanne told her,

"Di's here?" Veronica sat up too quickly and groaned as everything began to spin,

"I don't know what happened last night but I wanted to make sure you wanted to see her,"

"Of course, send her through. I'm just going to freshen up," Veronica threw off her covers and slowly got up having already learnt the lesson about moving to fast,

"There is aspirin above the sink," her mother informed her as she shut the bathroom door,

Several minutes later she went back into her room to find Di looking over her shelves, she turned hearing Veronica enter,

"You were so right about this room, it's like a worm hole into the past," Di grinned at her, "how are you feeling?"

"Why did no one tell me that mind numbing would become mind pounding come morning," Veronica groaned crawling back onto her bed as Di laughed,

"But you seemed to be having so much fun last night," Di mocked her,

"Remind me never to drink again. Last night is a bit of a blur but I remember thinking that people were nice,"

"And I'll believe that when I see that,"

"What's a salt lick?" Veronica asked suddenly,

"You didn't…?" If Di's opened any wider her eyeballs would fall out,

"What is it? Someone said something about it last night,"

"I only know this because Dick asked me to do it for him," she rolled her eyes, "he won't be asking me that again," she laughed,

"But what is it?" Veronica demanded, regretting raising her voice nearly straight away,

"Something only drunk or really sluty girls do," catching Veronica's glare she continued, "it's a tequila shot where they put a shot of tequila in you belly button, salt on your neck and the slice of lemon between your lips," Veronica groaned, "you didn't?"

"No, but I think I may have said something about it sounding fun," Di rolled off the bed laughing as Veronica glared at her.

"Do you remember the game of truth or dare you joined," Di asked after she was able to compose herself a little,

"Truth or dare?" Veronica repeated, "oh my god, I kissed Logan Echolls,"

"I think it was more a case of him kissing you, it was his dare if I remember correctly,"

"To kiss the hottest girl there," Veronica remembered nodding slightly before her face filled with confusion, "Then why did he kiss me?"

"Maybe he likes you," Di shrugged,

"Yeah right," Veronica laughed, then groaned holding her head, "don't make me laugh," she scolded Di who laughed at her in response.

"Sorry about leaving you with Lamb," Di told her as she calmed down again,

"I don't think you had much choice," Veronica said, "I am not looking forward to that conversation with dad. That reminds me, wait until you see the new deputy,"

"New deputy?"

"Already got him in trouble with the old man. I got the whole 'no flirting with the deputies line' again,"

"Like there was anyone worth flirting with before," Di rolled her eyes,

"I happen to remember a little crush somebody had on a deputy named Lamb," Veronica nudged her friend,

"Have you finally gotten over Don?" Di winked in reply,

"We haven't messed with him in a while," Veronica realized and Di laughed.

Di hung out a little longer discussing deputies and the party before she left to meet her mother for lunch. By the time Veronica had gotten out of the shower the aspirin had kicked in and she was starting to feel human again. She knew that she needed to find her mother and Jake to apologize for the night before but first she needed food. She wandered through the house and into the kitchen only to find lunch being prepared,

"I'm nearly finished and then we'll all sit down and enjoy a meal together," Leanne smiled at her,

Veronica noticed Jake through the doorway reading the Sunday paper. Lilly entered behind her,

"Lilly, good you're here,"

"Like I had a choice," Veronica heard her mumble as she passed her opening the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"Can you girls take these dishes to the table," she held out two plates for them to take.

Veronica stepped forward taking a dish. She heard Lilly follow her,

"I thought this was what we had maids for," she mumbled,

"Now Lilly, you know Leanne likes doing this for us," Jake told her, "were lucky to have her,"

"So lucky," Lilly grumbled.

Veronica took a seat as Leanne joined them,

"Isn't this nice. All of us sitting down together," Leanne offered a dish to Jake who folded the paper setting it aside,

"I need to apologize about last night," Veronica said,

"Honey, I know your going through some stuff at the moment but drinking is no the answer," her mother took her had giving it a squeeze,

"Trust me, I've learnt my lesson," Veronica pulled her hand away, "I don't think I'll be going to anymore parties for a while,"

"You went to that party last night?" Lilly realized, "who invited you?"

"Lilly don't be rude," Jake warned her,

"It's okay. I wasn't officially invited, Di wanted some support," Veronica answered looking at Lilly directly,

"Isn't this nice, all of being here together," Leanne cut in smiling,

"You already said that," Lilly mumbled,

"I know it will take some getting used to but we are going to be spending time together and you need to get used to it. We have the wedding coming up then Christmas," Leanne said while filling her plate,

"I'll be spending Christmas with dad," Veronica interrupted,

"You have Christmas eve and morning with your father. Lunch and dinner you'll be with us," Leanne let her know,

"So what, Dad has to spend Christmas day alone. How is that fair?" Veronica demanded,

"He has you for thanksgiving, that was the deal we made," Leanne stopped and looked at her daughter.

"I am not leaving my father alone on Christmas," Veronica stated.

"You don't have a choice. He has friends, or he may decide to work," Leanne argued,

"You would let dad work at Christmas. Christmas is a time for family,"

"We are your family as well, Veronica," she told her,

"They," she pointed at Jake and Lilly, "are not my family,"

"This is not a discussion. Finish you lunch,"

"I need to go home," Veronica knocked her chair over standing, "I'll see you for dinner later in the week," she walked out not waiting for a response.

Lilly watched her go. She had never seen Veronica Mars loose it before, unless you counted one of their own confrontations. The flashing light when Veronica had been brought home the night before had woken her, she had watched through a crack in her door as Leanne had put her daughter to bed . At the time it had made Lilly resent Veronica more, If it had been Lilly coming home drunk, all she would have gotten is yelled at.

She had also heard Veronica and her visitor this morning. How dare Veronica be in her house laughing and having while all Lilly wanted was a safe, quiet place to hide. Now after witnessing Veronica's anger and frustration she realized that there was more to Veronica, she had only ever seen the shell, what was on the outside.

"I'm not hungry after all," Lilly stood up, "I'm going back to bed,"

"Princess, your still not feeling well. Maybe we should take you to the doctors," Jake stopped her,

"No," she almost shouted, "I mean, I am sure I will feel fine tomorrow,"

"Fine, but if you are still not well tomorrow I will be calling Dr Mitchell,"

Lilly escaped back to her room, crawled back in under her covers wrapping them tightly around herself.

VM

Veronica entered the station nervously. Her father would not be happy with her after the previous nights escapades. In her hand she clutched a take away bag containing her fathers favorite foods,

"Veronica Mar's we meet again," Leo welcomed her from his position at the desk,

"I'm just bringing some food for my dad, late lunch," Veronica told him lifting the bag,

"He's out at the moment,"

"Do you know when he'll be back?" she asked,

"He is out making an arrest, but should be back shortly. You can put it on his desk if you want, unless it's gonna go bad or something, then we have a mini-fridge, I could put it in there,"

"I might just take you up on that 'cause there's coleslaw,"

"No problem," she handed him the bag and waited for him to return,

"Word of caution. You probably shouldn't trust me," he was flirting with her again,

"Oh yeah?" she couldn't help but smile even though she shouldn't,

"Every night at nine, the whole crew goes out to dinner leaving the rookie here to answer the phones. I usually wind up getting dinner out of the candy machine. A pastrami sandwich could prove to be very tempting,"

"You looked in my bag," Veronica puts her hands on her hips scowling at him.

"I told you, I'm a scoundrel,"

"A rogue deputy is among us. No sandwich is safe," she smiled.

"I tell you what. If you promise to come back and visit me, I will stay out of the fridge,"

"Deal,"

"Probably not a good deal as you're grounded,"

"Dad," she turned around to find her dad had entered behind her, Deputy Sack followed behind him with an older Spanish woman hand cuffed,

"Now's not the time, I'll talk to you when I get home,"

"But, dad,"

"Veronica,"

"Fine, see ya Leo," she walked out leaving Keith glaring at his youngest deputy,

"Don't get me started on you," he told Leo before following Sacks to the interview room.

Veronica stormed out of the stations front doors running walking straight into a solid chest, she looks up

"Watch where your going," Weevil hissed at her,

"Weevil, voluntarily visiting the sheriff these days?" she asked surprised but a little bit bitchy,

"Only when they arrest my grandmother for a crime she didn't commit," he huffed stopping,

"So you committed it then," Veronica guessed,

"No. I don't have time for this," he walked away through the doors Veronica just exited.

Intrigued she follows him buck in and watched from the doorway as he demanded attention,

"Eli, this is not going to help your grandmother," her dad came over to try and quiet the boy down,

"She doesn't even have any credit cards, man!" Weevil demanded banging his fists on the counter,

"Not in her own name, no," Keith admitted, "but it had to be someone who had access. Somebody took credit card offers out of the Echolls family trash. They opened up accounts. They rang up charges," Weevil was about to interrupt, "Eli, she was wearing the necklace. You know anything about that?" he paused, "I didn't think so. Right know we are just questioning her. I will get to the bottom of this, you have my word," he threatened,

Keith walked away not giving the boy time to reply, Weevil signed and dropped into a seat in the waiting room. Veronica watched him for a moment. She had never seen Weevil upset like this before, she actually believed that it wasn't him, she was surprised to realize. Veronica walked back out of the station and heading home.

VM

Veronica was preparing dinner while she waited for her father to arrive home she turned when she heard the door opened and he walked in followed closely by Cliff. Veronica sighed realizing that their talk would have to wait a little longer.

"Hey honey, what's cooking?" Keith asked walking into the kitchen,  
>"Not sure myself. Something that ends in -aroni," Veronica scoped up a spoonful to show him,<br>"Yet you just keep trying," he kissed he on top of her head as he grabbed a couple of beers and handed one off to Cliff.

"Listen to this list of charges to the card – half dozen video games, limo rides, Magic Mountain tickets, motorcycle gear," he opened the beer while taking a seat on the couch,

"I know what's on the list Cliff," Keith told him

"I sincerely doubt my client, Mrs. Navarro, suddenly decides to steal from the Echolls after ten years of loyal service just so she can get herself a new piercing from Puddy Tats,"

"I thought it could be the kid, Eli Navarro, but there is nothing or no one that places him at the house," he turned to Veronica, "what do they call him?"

"Weevil," She told them sitting down,

"Oh, clearly it's Weevil,"

"The P.O. Box where the merchandise was sent is in Mrs. Navarro's name plus she was wearing a diamond pendant purchased with one of the phoney cards," Keith added, "we really shouldn't be talking about this,"

"Weevil said he didn't do it," Veronica decided to tell them,

"Honey, I started picking up Eli Navarro when he was twelve,"

"That doesn't mean he did it," Veronica argued,

"Look, I'm sure he's a real mensch but I've got a grandma in jail and I'd really like to get her out," Cliff told her standing,

"Did you want to stay for dinner?" Keith asked,

"No, got places to be, people to see, you know how it is," Veronica rolled her eyes, she didn't understand her fathers friendship with Cliff, they were very different people, they had different outlooks, beliefs and morals, yet somehow had remained friends for years.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Keith assured him as they shook hands and Cliff left,

"I can see what I can find out at school," Veronica offered as she set the table,

"This isn't your job," Keith said sitting at the table,

"Let me help, just ask a few questions. Who's it gonna hurt?" Veronica asked bringing their food to the table,

"Fine, but you tell me everything you find out," he told her. He stopped her, "Sit down, we need to talk,"

"Dad…"

"No, I want you to listen. You're a good kid, the best I could hope for. I know the last six months have not been easy but I will not watch you throw away everything you've worked towards. Drinking is not the answer,"

"I know dad, I know. It was stupid. I just thought it would help me forget for a little while," she paused contemplating her next words, "they set a date,"

"A date?" Keith asked,

"Mum and Jake, their getting married in two months," she told him,

"Two months," Keith repeated sitting back,

"We spent Saturday planning the wedding. She wants me to be her bridesmaid," Veronica hissed,

"Veronica…" she cut him off,

"Do you know what it is like to see your mother playing happy family with someone elses family. I don't want to be a part of that," she told him, "when were you going to tell me about Christmas?" she asked,

"Veronica. It will be okay,"

"Don't you want to spend Christmas with me?"

"Honey, of course I do," he took her in his arms, "you are the most important thing in the world to me. But that does not change the fact that you also have a mother who loves you and wants to be a part of your life as well,"

"I think it would have been easier if she had just left town altogether," Veronica sat back,

"Don't say that. You may be angry with her but I know you still love her, she's the only mother you have. You need to try and forgive her or you will never be truly happy."

"I can't talk to her they way I can talk to you," Veronica sighed, "but I will try, for you,"

"Thank you. Now lets eat before dinner gets cold," he passed her a bowl to serve herself, "oh, and Veronica,"

"What?" she asked passing the bowl back,

"Your still grounded,"

VM

The following morning Veronica went looking for Weevil as soon as she arrived at school, she found him under a car in shop class,

"I've talked to the lawyer who's representing your grandma, he doesn't think she did it,"

"Yeah, I met the guy. He says I should confess," Weevil rolled out looking up at her,

"Do you think you will?" Veronica had to ask,

"I've got nothing to say to you," Weevil stood up and moved away,

"Weevil, your grandma's in jail," She followed him,

"Oh, ar-are you reminding me 'cause I almost forgot," Sarcasm dripped from his voice,

"I'm just saying with your reputation, you can't blame McCormack for thinking that…" he cut her off,

"My reputation? Oh, well, then I guess what everybody says about you is true too, huh? That you, you like it a little freaky, don't you? That you're a team 'player'. Be honest, Veronica. You think you're this big outsider, but, push comes to shove, you're still one of them. You still think like one of them. Take off. I don't want you around here,"

Obviously Veronica was not going to get what she needed from Weevil so she headed to homeroom. As she took a seat dropping her bag to her feet a student entered passing a not to Mr Wu, he reads it and looked up,

"Veronica, your wanted in the counselors office,"

Grabbing her bag back up she left the room, five minutes later she found herself being ushered into Ms James, the school counselors, office.

"Veronica, glad you could join us," Ms James welcomed her closing the door as she entered,

"Us?" Veronica looked over and noticed the blond ponytail already seated in front of the desk, "Lilly?"

"I thought it was time that we all got together for a chat." Ms James told them taking her seat, "Veronica," she waved Veronica to the empty seat beside Lilly,

Veronica looked at Lilly who had so far remained silent. This was not the Lilly she was used to. This Lilly wore little makeup, had her hair pulled back in a simple pony tail and was dressed modestly in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I don't understand?" Veronica looked back at Ms James,

"I asked you and Lilly here today to talk about what happened on Friday," Ms James told them,

"Friday," Lilly sounded startled, sitting up straighter in her chair, "nothing happened on Friday,"

"I beg to differ. Everyone in the hallway heard you two," I looked at Lilly as she took a deep breath and relaxed slightly, "I think this feud has been left alone for far to long," Ms James continued looking between them, "I hear you are going to be step sisters. Don't you think it is time to clear the air?"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Veronica asked,

"By finding some common ground and opening the lines of communication," Veronica laughed,

"I don't think Lilly needs any more forms of communication,"

"Ahh, yes, the email," Ms James pulled a piece of paper from the folder on her desk, "Lilly, can you tell us why you would write and distribute such an email?" she addressed Lilly directly,

"I was upset," Veronica turned to Lilly surprised by her answer,

"What were you upset about?"

"Everyone thinks she's so perfect," Lilly stated,

"They do not, thanks to you nearly every student in this school thinks I'm a slut," Veronica snapped,

"Veronica, let her talk,"

"Do you know what it feels like to be compared to you everyday for the last six months. It was different with Duncan, he was my brother. But to have your father ask why I couldn't be more like you…" Lilly broke off,

"I'm sure you misunderstood,"

"What was there to misunderstand, his exact words were 'Lilly, why can't you be more like Veronica,'" she stood up moving over to the window,

"How did that make you feel?"

"Like she is taking over my life. She moved into my house, my own father prefers her over me. She comes home drunk on the weekend and gets tucked into bed. My life just goes from bad to worse while her seems to get better," Lilly continued looking out the window,

"Better, you think my life is so perfect…" Veronica looked at Lilly stunned, "you don't know anything about me or my life," she yelled,

"I know your as unhappy about my dad and your mum as I am," she turned to face Veronica,

"What makes you think I want to talk about this here, with you , in front of her," Veronica demanded, "Everything I have ever said to you, you have used against me. I don't trust you,"

"I think this is enough for today, but I think we should continue. Say next week?"

"Whatever," Lilly said starting towards the door, Veronica followed not bothering to acknowledge Ms James,

Veronica stood in the doorway and watched Lilly leave, _'what just happened?'_

"Were you and Lilly just in with Ms James?" Veronica looked up noticing Wallace behind the desk,

"What are you doing in here?" Veronica asked, ignoring his question,

"I signed up for diving but there were only like four people in the class so they cancelled it, stuck me in here. So, don't you mess with me, all right? I'm an office aide," Wallace joked,

"That's great!" Veronica exclaimed,

"Yeah, for who?" He looked confused,

"For me. I need you to copy all of Weevil's attendance records from this past month and get them to me," Veronica told him leaning in,

"Do I look like James Bond to you?" he took a step back,

"Am I asking you to retrieve a nuclear warhead? No. Just copy the attendance records. It's cake. Facile," without waiting for his reply she turned and left the office,

"What did the school councilor want?" Di asked as Veronica arrived in PE,

"To talk, she thinks Lilly and I should open up to each other," Veronica rolled her eyes as she joined Di on the floor of the of the basketball court, "What are we suppose to be doing today," Veronica looked around.

"Something about fitness," Di shrugged,

"Your kidding me," Veronica stated,

"Well I see balls and nets," Di pointed,

"Basketball?" Veronica guessed,

"Well yes that is a sport with balls and nets, but those look net look bigger," Di said

"Oh, I see what you mean," Veronica leant back on her elbows, "does this mean were gonna sweat, cause if that is the case I'm happy right here,"

"I know what you mean, but I think we might be in the way," Di said as Ms Jacobs blew her whistle calling everyone together,

They stood up joining the rest of the class as they continued to whisper,

"So did you open up, reveal your innermost thoughts," Di asked,

"That sounds like something I'd do," Veronica rolled her eyes, "actually I was a little surprised by what Lilly had to say. I have no idea why she would say what she did,"

"What?" Di turned her not bothering to pretend to listen to the teacher,

"Apparently she is upset. She seems to have gotten it into her head that people think I'm perfect,"

"Seriously," Di was taken aback,

"It was weird, Lilly actually talked about feeling. She's been acting weird ever since our fight on Friday,"

"What did you say?"

"I may have snapped a little. Ms James wants us to come in again, I don't know what gives her the right to butt into my life,"

"It is kinda her job," Di shrugged,

"It may be her job but I don't have to talk to her. I don't care what Lilly does, but I am done with that,"

"Ms Sinclair, Ms Mars, anything you'd like to share with the group," Ms Jacobs interrupted,

"No Miss," they said together as some of the girls around them snickered,

"Well then how bout you join your team," she pointed to one side of the net.

Thirty minutes later their team had lost. Veronica lay on the court trying to catch her breath as Di sat beside her,

"What has happened to me. I used to be fit," she breathed heavily,

"Maybe you should take up soccer again," Di suggested, "do you remember when you broke your wrist?"

"Remember, I had to try and write with my left hand for a month,"

"At least it looked cool when you broke it," Di offered,

"Best goal I ever scored," Veronica said, "I do miss playing sometimes,"

"I think it was a good stress release for you. Take your frustration out on the field,"

"Maybe, I don't know. There is so much going on at the moment,"

"You need something for Veronica. Something you enjoy that can take your mind off things,"

"Then you will have two jock friends, you'll have to take up a sport," Veronica told her,

"I am the least athletic person I know. Dick keeps saying he wants to teach me to surf," she shared,

"Oh, let me know if you take him up on that so I can be there," Di slapped her lightly,

"Shower's lady's, you can't be late for next period," Ms Jacobs interrupts the again,

"Come on," Di got up and helped pull Veronica to her feet,

VM

Wallace looked suspicious as he carefully approaches their lunch table looking around as he walked. The girls watched him as he took a seat,

"What did you do?" Di asked,

"What makes you think I did something?" Wallace demanded,

Veronica shook her head and held her hand out,

"Give it over,"

"Never again, I feel like everyone is watching my every move,"

"They are," Veronica told him, "you could not be more obvious,"

Heglared at her as he pulled the folder from under his shirt and passed it over.

"What is it?" Di asked,

"You don't want to know," Wallace told her,

Veronica looked up from what she was reading,

"It's Weevils attendance record, I'm helping out dad with the Echolls credit card fraud case, Dad thinks Weevil did it,"

"And I am sure this is not what he asked for when he agreed to this," Di smirked,

"Who cares, as long as I solve this case, what else matters,"

"People's privacy,"

"Like anyone in this school wouldn't want to read mine if they could get their hand on it," Veronica shrugged returning her attention to the folder in front of her, "Look at this. Half of these credit card purchases are online orders and the ones that were made on school days were made between 11am and 12pm. That's fourth period.

"Yeah, you realize don't you that this guy you're trying to help out duct taped me butt naked to a flagpole just a few short weeks ago.

"Man, you really hold a grudge,"

"Yeah, I'm funny that way,"

"Think about this. How can a guy who, according to these records, was in autoshop seven of the eight days these purchases were made, manage to make online orders?"

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to prove he did it? So you can get his grandma out of jail," Di asked leaning in to get a closer look,"

"But it's impossible. There's no internet connection in autoshop,"

"It can't be hard for him to just slip out of there,"

"Seven times?" Veronica asked,

"Can I see that list?" Di asked,

Veronica handed it to her,

"This shouldn't be to hard to check, I can pull some search history's and we can match them to the list,"

"You can do that," Wallace asked

"Sure, it will be easy," Di informed him,

"I have a few idea's, I have journalism next, I will text you who I want you to check.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was getting away from me so I decided to split it so I can offer you an update. **

**Just in case anyone had missed it in this story Veronica is somewhere between who she was and who she became in the series. I see her as naïve, sarcastic and inquisitive.**

**Feedback helps with my process. I would like to know what more of you are thinking. Nothing is planned ahead, so ideas and suggestions help so please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I did have some issues when I posting the last chapter so this is just a reminder to make sure you read chapter 9. **

**Chapter 10**

Veronica left their table to head back into the school. She stopped as she notice Lilly. She sat away from her normal lunch crowd, alone. Her friends were looking at her whispering. There was something up. Lilly ruled the school, there was no reason Veronica knew about for why she would be avoiding her friends. She looked around but Logan was nowhere to be seen. She shook her head to clear it. She was not going to get mixed up with Lilly, she had her own stuff to deal with.

As she passed Lilly's table Lilly looked up and their eyes locked for a moment. Veronica's steps slowed, with a sigh she turned back,

"Is everything okay?"

"Like you care,"

"You don't make anything easy do you," Veronica turned away regretting stopping,

"Veronica, wait. Sorry, its habit," Lilly looked up at her, "have you ever realized how superficial my life is,"

"I'm sorry, what?" Veronica was startled by the question, she turned back and sat down,

"I'm sick of being around people who just pretend to like me,"

"That's not true, you have plenty of friends, your always surrounded by people. Everyone is always willing to follow your lead, I should know,"

Lilly actually looked a little guilty, so Veronica continued without waiting for a response,

"So your gonna sit alone instead?" Veronica looked back at her own friends who were watching with confused looks on their faces,

"Did you realize that you're the first person to come over here and ask if I'm alright. My so called friends have just sat over there pointing and whispering," Veronica looked back in time to see Lilly throw a look over her shoulder at the people at her usual table who were openly staring at them now,

"What about Logan," Veronica asked,

"I don't want to talk about Logan," Lilly told her playing with her food,

"Look, we both know we're not friends but I can see that something is wrong. Has it got anything to do with Friday?" Veronica wanted to know,

"What do you know about Friday," Lilly went pale,

"A lot, I was there," Veronica looked at her weird,

"This has nothing to do with you. As much as you like to imagine, my world does not revolve around you, Veronica Mars," Lilly snapped,

"Forget I asked,"

Veronica stood and continued into the school without looking back. _That was the last time she tried to help Lilly, _she thought_ , how have I not learnt my lesson yet_. She entered the journalism room to discover Logan tapping away at one of the computers. Caitlin sat on the desk beside him flirting. Trying not to look to obvious Veronica took a seat at a desk close to where they sat.

VM

Logan had gone to the journalism class room early. Lilly was still avoiding him and he was not in the mood to deal with her usual drama, he had enough problems of his own. His father had arrived home earlier than expected on Friday, with his mother joining them on Saturday. His mother he could normally deal with, yes she drank a lot, but living with his father, who wouldn't.

It was discovered Friday that someone had been racking up charges on a credit card Aaron wasn't aware he had. He had gone right to the sheriff's department to report it, by Saturday he had fired the housekeeper and on Sunday decided it was all Logan's fault. Nothing he had said to his father would change his mind, _at least at this stage it was just threats, _he thought.

Caitlin had found him in the journalism room and had started to flirt with him. He tried to put her off, but she wouldn't catch on. In another time or place he may have gone there, played along a little, maybe even have dated her but after everything he and Lilly had gone through he was holding out for something better, someone with more depth, and unfortunately at Neptune High that left slim pickings.

"Veronica Mars," Caitlin announced bringing Logan to notice that Veronica was now sitting near by, "What? You think that now your mother is marrying an 09'er that you are welcome at our parties," she sneered,

"Don't imagine for one moment that I wanted to be there," Veronica muttered,

"Right, so you just came to drink our drinks and mack on our guys," Caitlin replied,

Logan caught Veronica rolled her eyes as she turned back to her computer. Caitlin continued yammering on while Veronica ignored her which seemed to piss Caitlin off even more.

"Give it up Caitlin," Logan snapped having enough of her constant bitching,

Caitlin let out a hiss of frustration. She pushed herself up off the desk and headed to the front of the room.

"Miss Dent?"

"Caitlin?"

"I'm gonna go down to the gym to talk to people for the student poll," she told their teacher,

"Be back by the end of the period. And remember that we are a multicultural school with a diverse population of students from a wide range of socio-economic backgrounds," Miss Dent told her,

"Meaning?" Caitlin huffed,

"Don't just interview your friends," she warned her,

Veronica laughed slightly overhearing the conversation,

"I didn't think the party was all bad," Logan told her not looking up from his computer,

"If you say so," she replied,

"How much trouble were you in?" he asked,

"Grounded," she admitted,

"Yeah. That's harsh," he told her, while knowing that if it was him a deputy had bought home it would have been a whole lot worse, "that deputy seemed to enjoy putting you in the back of his car," he looked at her out of the corner of her eye,

"He would," Veronica agreed, "Lamb, not my biggest fan. Made his week catching me in during a time of weakness,"

"So… it was a moment of weakness?" Logan asked before he could stop himself,

"I umm," Veronica hadn't been expecting that question and turned to look at him.

"I mean the drinking," he rushed on, "from what Di told me you don't normally drink,"

"You were talking about me with my best friend," Veronica glared,

"Dick took me home, you came up,"

"I came up,"

"Well it's not every day the sheriffs daughter gets arrested for drinking,"

"I wasn't arrested," she protested glaring at him,

"Oh good your together," Veronica and Logan turned to find Miss Dent who had joined them while they had been glaring at each other, "I have an assignment. Are you both free after school tomorrow?"

"I guess," he muttered as she nodded,

"We're doing a feature on Bodie Chang, do you know him?"

"Surfer. I used to have study hall with him," Veronica replied,

"We've caught some waves together," Logan added,

"That's the guy. So he's winning all these competitions. He's got another one up at Gold Coast. With your ability with a camera," she told Veronica, "and yours with words, I knew you'd be perfect together," Veronica and Logan looked at each other, then quickly looked away, oblivious Miss Dent continued, "I arranged for you to ride with Bodie's parents,"

"I have wheels," Logan spoke up suddenly,

"Great, maybe Veronica can-"

"I can drive too," Veronica cut her off

"Okay. Oil crisis be damned, I'll need the story and pictures by the end of the week,"

"You got it teach," Logan gave her a thumbs up as she left them,

"Aren't you grounded," Logan asked,

"It's for school, it will be fine," she told him,

They sat quietly at their own computers for several minutes before Veronica spoke again,

"Did you know that 90% of all identity theft is committed by relatives of the victim? That's an interesting fact. At least I think so," Veronica decided to ask him without waiting for the results of Di search,

"So what? You work for your father now? Gonna start your own investigation," Logan was taken aback, "Lilly was right after all. You are a bitch,"

"Well I find it hard to believe after ten years of service Mrs Navarro would start to steal from you now,"

"So tell me the truth Veronica. Why did you join the newspaper? Wanna be an investigative reporter" Logan sneered at her leaned over,

"Would you believe to be closer to you," she asked sweetly, "In fact they're thinking of putting me in your fourth period government class"

"I've got computer lab fourth period," Logan told her frowning,

"Oh, shoot. My loss," Veronica snapped her fingers.

Veronica looked down to her phone held in her lap sending off a text to Di confirming Logan's forth period class so she would start the search.

"Seriously," he turned to face her, "why would I need to steal a credit card? I have my own, I can get what ever I want when ever I want it,"

Veronica pretended to concentrate on her computer. Teenagers with limitless credit cards, what was the world coming to. How was anyone suppose to become responsible with money when they could have anything they wanted. Veronica had one in case of emergency card her father gave her when she started high school, it had never left her wallet. It also messed up her investigation. Logan was her prime suspect and for some reason she believed him.

VM

She met up with Di and Wallace after the final bell,

"What was up with you and Lilly at lunch," Di asked as she fell into step

"Nothing, I'm just a sucker for punishment," Veronica answered, "did you get it?"

Di pulled out some pagers from her folder,

"I printed out the entire browser history from Logan Echolls's computer in his fourth period computer lab class," Di told them passing Veronica a copy,

"So is he guilty?" Wallace asked,

"Well, of wanting desperately to see pictures of Alyssa Milano naked, yes, But of making bogus credit card charges, I don't think so. Wait, the Neptune Grand. Logan visited the Neptune Grand Hotel website. He didn't make reservations online but…" Veronica scanned the page,

"But?" Wallace asked as she hesitated,

"But there's a charge on the credit card for the honeymoon suite," she sighed,

"Where do we go from here?" Di asked, "I can hack into his home computer,"

"You scare me," Wallace told Di,

"No, most of these charges occurred during school hours, I don't think his home computer would help at this stage," Veronica admitted checking her watch, "I've gotta go, thanks for this," she told Di waving the paper,

Veronica walked into the station after school, she gave Leo a small wave as she past. She walked into her fathers office and found him with Cliff discussing a client,

"His arraignment isn't until Monday," Keith was telling Cliff,

"I don't think he did it," she interrupted them,

They turned to look at her,

"Who didn't do what?" her dad asked gesturing for her to join them,

Veronica walked over to the desk pulling a folder from her bag. She spreads the attendance records out over the desk.

"Weevil. Listen, I was looking through the attendance records at school and I just don't think it's possible…"

"Veronica," Keith stopped her,

"Yeah?" she looked up,

"We released Letty Navarro a couple hours ago,"

"That's great,"

"We released her because Eli 'Weevil' Navarro came in and confessed to the crime,"

"But he didn't do it,"

"Well who did?"

"I don't know yet, I'm working on it," Veronica told him,

"The case is closed,"

"Not if you have the wrong guy," she pointed to the records, "look, he couldn't have made most of those purchases, they were made when he was in shop. He didn't have access to a computer,"

"How'd you get your hands on his attendance records," her dad asked suspiciously,

"Why does that matter?"

"I got a call from you school councilor today," he told her,

"Not for this," Veronica waved her hand over his desk,

"And I think that's my signal," Cliff picked up his briefcase leaving the office.

"So then what? Have you been playing nice with the other children?" her father asked after his friend had left,

"Oh, right, well you know me, Dad, I'm Old School. An eye for an eye," she joked,

"I think that's actually Old Testament," Keith played along for a moment, "but seriously,"

"I don't know," Veronica exclaimed collecting her papers,

"Come on! No help? You're not gonna give me any idea of what to expect?" he took the papers,

"Honestly, I haven't a clue," she sighed, "she had me and Lilly in her office earlier today wanting to talk, but I wasn't interested,"

"You and Lilly?"

"I know, right? I hate people like that. Can't keep out of other peoples business," she fell back into the seat across from his desk,

"It's their job," Keith told her

"Maybe, but can't they wait until you ask for help or want to talk,"

"I'm actually surprised you two haven't been pulled in front of the guidance councilor sooner," he said earning himself a glare, "honey, things are changing, Lilly is going to be your step-sister,"

"Why does everyone keep telling me that," she huffed crossing her arms,

"Maybe because it's the truth," Keith shrugged,

"I tried to be nice to her. She made me regret it almost instantly," Veronica shared,

"Thanks for trying. Things will get better. You both just need to get use to each other, just be open to it,"

"Whatever," Veronica huffed crossing her arms, "I have a newspaper assignment after school tomorrow, so I'll be late,"

"Veronica," Keith warned,

"It's for school. Did you want me to tell the teacher no," she challenged

"What's it for," he sighed,

"Surfing competition at Gold Coast. We have a student competing, they want me to take photo's,"

"Fine, but straight home afterwards,"

VM

Veronica rushed towards her car after the last bell, a camera case swung over her shoulder. It was a forty-five minute drive to Gold Coast and the competition started at three. She put her bags in the trunk and rounded her car,

"Crap!" Veronica noticed a flat tire.

"Bummer," Logan walked by, "you really should get a move on if your gonna make it to Gold Coast on time,"

"Asshole," she muttered reopening her trunk.

"Do you need a lift?" Veronica spun around finding Lilly behind her,

"What?"

"Logan said something about Gold Coast,"

"Yeah, I have a newspaper assignment," Veronica shared,

"Do you want a ride or not," Lilly asked,

"Don't put your self out," Veronica told her turning back to her trunk,

"I hope you have two tires in there," Lilly said,

"Why?" Veronica looked over her shoulder and Lilly pointed to her other rear tire, "you've got to be kidding me," Veronica cried,

"So I ask again 'need a ride?'"

Having little choice if she was going to make it in time Veronica relented grabbing her bags.

"Thanks," Veronica followed Lilly to her car,

"No problem,"

It was a quiet ride up the coast with just the radio to break the silence. Veronica was surprised when Lilly got out of her car when they reached their destination having half expecting her to drive off leaving her stranded. Veronica made her way down the beach and got set up as the competition started. It was a beautiful day with great conditions. When Brodie was called she raised her camera.

"How'd you get here?" Logan asked, sounding surprised, as he came to stop behind her,

"Got a ride, no thanks to you," Veronica answered without looking at him,

Not bothering to answer he passed her heading towards a group of official looking people. Between waves they talked and he made notes. Veronica got some great shots before Brodie made his way back to shore. Logan approached him and they bumped fists in greeting. Veronica turned away finished with her part of this job. She looked up the beach in search of Lilly. Not able to spot her she headed towards the parking lot. Surprisingly Lilly's car was still where she left it. Veronica turned back to the beach scanning it again finally spotting a lone figure sitting down the far end of the beach away from everyone.

Veronica stopped as she reached Lilly. It was obvious that Lilly had been crying, tear marks stained her face, so without a word Veronica sat down in the sand to wait. Lilly gave no sign to acknowledge Veronicas arrival, just continued to stare out at the water.

"Why did you offer me a ride?" Veronica asked after a while breaking the silence,

"You needed one," Lilly shrugged resting her chin on her knees,

"So, you've never offered me help before, why now?"

"Because as much as I resent you, you have tried to be nice to me, Ms James was right, we need to accept that we now have to be a part of each others lives,"

"What made you realize that?"

"Lunch on Sunday. I hadn't noticed that you were as unhappy as I was with our situation," she tilted her head looking at Veronica, "I'm sorry I took it all out on you. You didn't disserve it,"

"Thanks, I guess. Maybe we can take this slow. Call a truce," Veronica suggested,

"I'd like that. Are you done?" Lilly asked,

"Yep, ready to go when you are,"

VM

The ride home was a little more relaxed. Veronica watched the passing scenery through the window. Sitting up straighter as she noticed something they were approaching,

"Slow down,"

Lilly obliged as they passed a group of men dressed in orange jump suits cleaning up trash on the side of the highway,

"Doesn't he go to our school?" Lilly also noticed Weevil,

"Yeah he does," Veronica told her, "can we make a stop before you drop me off. I could use your help," Veronica asked as they approached Neptune.

"Where?" Lilly asked,

Veronica grinned and shared her plan. Soon they were pulling up into the Neptune Grand's parking lot and heading inside,

"Ready?" Veronica asked as they entered receiving a small nod in reply,

Lilly marched up to the counter looking angry as Veronica followed,

"Can I help you?" the Guest Service Agent asked smiling,

"Sure, you can tell me why my credit card was charged in your establishment without my authorization," Lilly demanded making the GSA appear nervous,

"Hey," Veronica announced coming to stand beside Lilly, "sorry," she told the GSA, "my sister's boyfriend has been messing around behind her back and we think he may have used her credit card and stayed here," Veronica explained,

"I'm sorry," the GSA empathized.

"We were hoping to get a copy of the detailed bill," Veronica pulled out the credit card statement to show her,

"Give me a moment," she disappeared through a door and Veronica turned to Lilly,

"Nice job," Veronica smiled,

"I think I get that whole good cop bad cop thing now," Lilly grinned back, "it wasn't to much?"

"No it was perfect," Veronica told her before their game faces had to make a reappearance,

"Here we go," the GSA handed back the statement along with the bill, "I was also able to get you this," she showed them another piece of paper, "it's the in room dining docket,"

"Caitlin Ford, that bitch," Lilly read the signature,

"Thank you, you've been a big help," Veronica told the GSA pulling Lilly away,

"Is their any chance Logan is sleeping with Caitlin?" Veronica asked Lilly as they reached the car,

"He wouldn't touch that tramp with a twelve foot pole," Lilly protested,

"So how did she come to be in that hotel room using that credit card?" Veronica asked, Lilly shrugged,

"I did my part, it's your job to find the answers,"

VM

Veronica got home minutes before her father,

"Hey pumpkin," he greeted her walking in, "how was your day?"

"Well… I got some great shots at the competition. Oh… and I'll need a lift to school tomorrow… and some extra tires," she told him,

"I'm sorry, what?" Keith asked,

"I somehow ended up with two flat tires, I only have one spare," she told him shrugging,

"I'll take care of it," he assured her, "I'd like to see your pictures when you get them printed up," he kissed her atop of her head as he passed into the kitchen, "what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever, you cooking is fine," she told him as he started to rummage through the fridge, "I also saw Weevil picking up trash on the side of the road," she admitted,

"Yeah," he turned to look at her as he placed thing on the counter and pulled a bowl out.

"It wasn't him,"

"Veronica he admitted…"

"I have proof," Veronica brought her bag over putting it on a stool pulling things out,

Keith sighed and wiped his hands and rounded the counter,

"What do you have?" he asked taking a seat,

"This," she handed him the hotel bill,

"I'm pretty sure I told you to come straight home after the competition," Keith said looking up from the bill,

"I know, but look," she passed him the in room dining docket,

"Caitlin Ford? Someone you go to school with?" Keith questioned,

"An 09er. Has a thing for Logan,"

"So you think Logan stole his parents credit card,"

"No, but I know that Weevil would have nothing to do with her,"

"I'll look into it tomorrow, hand it over," he asked putting his hand out taking the paperwork,

"So what do you think? Do I have future in the biz?" Veronica asked grinning at him,

"I think you've got a future as a highly paid Ivy League-educated executive of some sort who never thinks about investigation's again in her perfect life. Now... let's do something normal fathers and daughters do,"

"Buy me a pony?" Veronica bounced up and down clapping her hands,

"I was thinking I'd watch TV and you'd rub my feet,"

"Hmm. Yeah, that's normal," Veronica rolled her eye's.

VM

Veronica approached Lilly the next morning before school,

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Lilly rolled her eyes,

"What is it?"

"Can you talk to Caitlin Ford for me?" she asked

"I hate her, she is the definition of dumb blond," Lilly stated frowning,

"Yeah, I got that yesterday with the whole tramp thing. Please. It shouldn't be hard for you to get information from her," Veronica told her, "We need to find out who was in that room with her,"

"Oh do we?" Lilly raised an eyebrow,

"Like you didn't enjoy helping yesterday,"

"Fine," she huffed, "what do I have to do?"

"Talk to her about boys, secret relationships. Whatever it takes to find out who she was with," Lilly nodded and walked away. Veronica watched her go,

"What is up with you and Lilly. That looked almost cordial," Di appeared beside Veronica.

"We've come to an understanding, a truce of sorts. She is helping me out with the case," Veronica told Di as the first bell rang and they headed inside,

VM

Lilly came up behind Logan as he and several of the 09er guys held court at a lunch table. She had been feeling guilty about avoiding him, at the moment he was too much of a reminder of what had happened to her. But he was also her best friend and she had information that concerned him. As much as it pained her to approach him she did just that,

"Logan," he turned to her checking his chest with his hands,

"Well, look at that I do exist," he snarked,

"I just thought you should know that Caitlin Ford has been sleeping with Chardo Narvarro,"

"Why would I care who that skank is doing?"

"Because he has been using you families credit cards to take her out," Lilly explained,

"What?" he got up moving over to her,

"Chardo is the one who stole the cards," Lilly told him,

"Thanks," he told her sofly, "now I know who to thank for my bruised ribs,"

"Logan, I don't think you should go after him. You could get in more trouble," Lilly warned him,

"You know I'm not the type to sit back as someone makes me look bad,"

"Except Aaron," Lilly replied earning a hard glare,

"We have some business to attend to," he motioned for his friends to follow and Lilly watched them go.

Maybe it was a mistake to tell Logan. He was not someone who avoided danger. He had a bad habit of asking for it or making the situation worse. Looking across the quad she spots Veronica and her guy friend chatting and move towards them,

"I spoke to Caitlin," Lilly approached Veronica's table towards the end of lunch,

"And?" Veronica looked up from the conversation she had been having with Wallace as she were interrupted,

"Do you know Chardo Narvarro?" Lilly asked,

"Weevil's cousin?"

"Apparently Caitlin has a thing for bad boy bikers,"

"Well that explains the connection to the Echoll's," Lilly frowned at the reference to the Echoll's, "What?"

"I may have told Logan what I found out,"

"How much of a head start did you give him," Veronica jumped up,

"Five minutes," Lilly admitted,

Veronica left her tray on the table as she ran into the school. She spotted Chardo as she saw Logan heading toward him, running across the hall she shoved him through the closest door and into the female bathroom,

"Confess, it's good for the soul," Veronica told him as he regained his balance and spun around to face her,

"What?" he demanded,

"Moron says what," Veronica muttered,

"What?" he frowned,

"You're busted, Chardo, do I have to spell it out for you?" she told him,

"Yeah, why don't you?" he folded his arms leaning against the wall,

"All right. So one day, you go to pick up your grandma at the Echolls' house…" Veronica started to pace back and forth, looking at him from time to time as she walked, "… and she asks you to take out a bag of trash, and there they are in front of you, virgin, high-limit, pre-approved credit card applications. Just phone in the confirmation code and start spending. Then you use Logan Echolls' family credit cards to take out Caitlin Ford in the manner to which she's accustomed. Gourmet meals, five star hotels, limo rides. But the best part about it…is that your cousin Weevil takes the fall for you. So you're promoted," Veronica stopped pacing and turned to him as she finished,

"I didn't want that to happen. Weevil's like my brother," he pushed himself from the wall,

"Your brother's out picking up trash on the highway," Veronica snapped,

"You know what? It's killing me, okay? But you see, I got a plan,"

"I'm all ears,"

"Caitlin and me. We're gonna run away," Veronica laughed, "we are, and once we're gone, then I'll write a confession, I'll send it back. They gotta let Weevil go then," he insisted,

"Chardo? Caitlin Ford is never gonna run away with you," she told him,

"You don't know her," he said

"Oh, I know her. She's a thrill seeker. Doing you was like doing the Dew and that's all it was," Chardo heads for the door not wanting to listen to her, "you can't go out there because Logan knows and he wants your head on a stick.

"I ain't hiding, am I?"

"What are you going to do when Weevil finds out?" she asked

"How's Weevil gonna find out?"

"You should turn yourself in," she told him quietly,

"I ain't going nowhere without her," he sniffs, "Caitlin and me, we love each other." he reached the door and is about to exit when Veronica added,

"So tell me why every time I see her, she is throwing herself at Logan Echolls," he walked out with out answering.

Veronica sighed and jumped up to sit on the sinks as she replayed the conversation. The bathroom door swung open as someone entered,

"You liking bikers, these days," Di asked joining her,

"You know how it is, they get my engine roaring, BRMMM," Di laughed,

"So really,"

"Caitlin Ford is sleeping with him and together they went on a spree with the help of the Echoll's family credit card," Veronica shared,

"Wow, who would hav…" they are interrupted by the door opening,

"Logan and his mates are going after Chardo," Lilly announced to them,

"Yeah, I got that," Veronica stated,

"No I mean they just took off after him in the parking lot,"

"Crap," Veronica jumped down heading out of the bathroom as Di and Lilly followed,

"Where'd they go," Veronica asked spinning back to Lilly,

"I don't know. Where would Chardo go?" Lilly asked,

"No idea, but I know where we can start," Veronica took off down the hall, Lilly and Di looked at each other a moment before chasing after her,

Veronica pulled her keys from her bag as she ran. Opening her car she slid behind the wheel and started the engine silently thanking her father for the new tires. She jumped as the passenger door opened, Di moved the seat forward and Lilly jumping through onto the back seat as Di put the seat back into the place and climbed in,

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked,

"With the trouble you seem to get yourself in, there is no way I'm letting you go alone," Di told her, "also, I am sure Dick has gotten himself messed up in this with Logan," Veronica turned to Lilly,

"I can help with Logan," Lilly suggested,"

"Fine," Veronica put the car into drive and they sped out of the parking lot,

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked,

"To see Mrs Navarro," Veronica told them,

VM

Veronica knocked on the door of the small house, Di and Lilly stood close behind her,

"Hello," Mrs Navarro opened the door, "can I help you?" she questioned them,

"It's about your grandson, Chardo," Veronica told her as the older woman pushed open the wire door,

"What about him?" she asked as she looked past Veronica, "Lilly, dear, what are you doing here?"

"Logan found out that Chardo was behind the credit card fraud," Lilly explained,

"Oh," she stood back letting them in, "how is he?" she asked Lilly with genuine concern,

"The usual," Lilly offered quietly catching Veronica observing them,

"You don't seem surprised about Chardo," Veronica realized as they sat down at the kitchen table where Mrs Navarro had a bowl of bean she was preparing, "I don't understand. You know that Chardo gave you that pendant but you're letting Weevil do the time for him?" Veronica sat back stunned,

"Eli is still seventeen. Chardo is eighteen and he's got a record. They'd send him to prison. Weevil can do four months of juvie," Mrs Navarro

"Weevil thinks he's taking the fall for you.

"I have dinner to fix," she stood up taking her bowl of beans to the sink,

"Do you know what he was doing with those credit cards?" Lilly asked, Veronica pulls out the list of credit card charges handed it to Lilly and she walked over to Mrs Navarro.

"He spent all that money, thousands of dollars, taking out a spoiled, rich, white girl," Mrs Narvarro raised her eyebrows.

"Caitlin Ford? You must have met her," Veronica asked,

"Iee no, not her," she looked back at Veronica, "she would show up at the Echoll's all the time. She doesn't like her ice cubes made with tap water.

"You lost your job, and now Weevil's doing time so that Chardo can take this girl out in style," Veronica told her,

"Let me see those receipts," Lilly passed them over,

VM

Veronica had called her father, spoke to him a moment filling him in before passing the phone to Mrs Narvarro. Half an hour later a sheriffs car parked in front of the house. She stood up from where she was seated on the stairs,

"Hijo," Mrs Narvarro rushed out the door and down the steps pulling her grandson into a hug

"Veronica Mars, I hear you're to thank for this Kodak moment. Didn't you get the memo? The bad guy was already in jail. Gimme some love," Weevil gave her a hug and noticed who was behind her. He pulled back and looked at Veronica who shrugged,

"Hijo, I wanna make you something to eat," she called rushing into the house

"Okay," he chuckled as he moved to follow her into the house,

"You should know. The judge issued a warrant for Chardo after authorizing your release. They're out looking for him," Veronica informed him,

"Yeah, well. They won't be the only ones," Weevil said turning back to her,

"Logan and the 09ers are after Chardo too. You should find him before they do," she suggested,

"We'll find him," he passed Di and Lilly on the steps heading into the house.

Di walked down the stairs towards Veronica who had turned to the sheriff car still parked a few meters from where she stood. Di stopped as Veronica walked over to the car,

"Friend of yours?" Leo came around the car to lean on it as she approached him,

"Something like that," Veronica stopped in front of him,

"What is it about bad boys?" he asked,

"Um, tattoos, leather, parole violations. Total good-girl bait," she explained,

"I'm doomed," he grinned at her,

"I wouldn't say that, there is something about a man in uniform," she flirted,

"Oh, really, this old thing," Leo looked down and back up at her,

"And there's that whole thing about being in a band," Veronica offered, a throat was cleared behind her and Veronica found that Di, with Lilly not far behind her, had joined them, "this is Leo, dad's latest Deputy," Veronica told them, "and these nosey girls are Di and Lilly," she told Leo,

"Leo, as in the cute new deputy," Di asked making Veronica blush, Lilly laughed quietly as Veronica glared at Di, "What?" she asked innocently grinning,

"I like your friends," Leo smirked,

"We should go," Veronica told him pushing Di towards her car, Lilly followed taking a look back at the young deputy as he climbed back into his car.

VM

"Sooo… Leo, huh," Di elbowed Veronica as they were putting on their seat belts, "I think I need to hear more of that story,"

"There's not much to tell," Veronica tried to hold back a smile creeping across her face,

"It didn't appear to be not much. I've never seen you flirt like that," Di continued,

"He's nice and funny. He seems stable, has a job and is in a band, what isn't there to like," Veronica offered,

"So admit it you do like him," Di pushed,

"I guess, I don't know. I like him, I just don't know how much. You know I don't have much experience with thi…" she broke off remembering Lilly in the back seat, turning she found Lilly watching them converse, "I ahhh…"  
>"Like I didn't know you were a virgin," Lilly sat back and looked out the window as Veronica turned back to the front and started the car,<p>

"Watch it," Di warned the girl in back,

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" Lilly asked,

"So where too?" glad to be off the topic Veronica asked,

"Caitlin's," Lilly suggested, "that would be the first place I'd look for a love sick biker,"

"Good idea," Veronica said heading in the direction of the 09er's.

They pulled up to the curb of Caitlin's house with the sight of Chardo on the lawn looking up to the house, they climb out and meet on the foot path. Chardo is shouting at the house,

"Baby, it's me. I'm outside. This is it. It's time to go; it's what we talked about. Caitlin! Look outside your window. I'm here,"

Veronica notices Caitlin in a the window, holding a phone, as stares down at him.

"What's wrong, baby?" he calls to her, "Is everything okay?"

Some more 09ers, including Dick, step out from behind trees in front of him. They surround Chardo as a red jeep pulls up behind Veronica's car. Logan gets out and addresses Chardo as he stares at Caitlin confused.

"Well. If it isn't the bad apple who thinks he can steal money from my family,"

Logan punched him in the face and Chardo hit's the ground. Logan places his foot on Chardo's chest. Everyone hears the bikes before they see them. Weevil's gang comes around the corner and stops. Logan glances at the bikers. He increases the pressure of his foot on Chardo.

"Sweet music, huh?" Chardo smirked up at Logan,

Logan pressed down harder with his foot on Chardo's chest, causing the biker to groan. Logan addresses Dick.

"Hold him,"

"Don't move," Dick steps in replacing Logan's foot with his own as Logan heads for Weevil.

"Dick Casablancas, let him up this moment," Dicks head shot up at the sound of Di's voice to find her marching towards him,

Logan continued across the yard ignoring Di,

"Well, I guess this is what they call inevitable, huh?" Logan laughed as he stopped in front of Weevil with several 09ers behind him in support, "hey, look, you even got home court advantage,"

"Let's talk," Weevil asked motioning for them to move away from everyone, Logan followed him. Veronica walked over to join them,

"Are we gonna settle this like gentlemen," she asked,

"What she doing here?" Logan hissed,

"What she does best, sticking her nose in other peoples business," Veronica grinned at him before turning to Logan,

"What were you gonna do, beat him up? Who would that have helped?" she asked,

"It would have made me feel a whole lot better," Logan answered,

"Why do guys think that violence is the answer to everything,"

"It isn't the answer to everything," Logan protested, "but sometimes it is called for,"

"My dad is on this. Let the law handle it,"

"Don't think were gonna let him get away with this. No one gets away with leaving me to rot in jail,"

"Right cause that's where you end back up if you do anything," Veronica frowned,

"We punish our own in our own way," Weevil challenged,

"Again with the violence. Has no one heard of forgiveness," Veronica asked as a siren screeched behind her, "see," she turned to the sheriffs cars that heading towards them, "this will be taken care of the right way,"

"Let him go" Logan called to his friend,

"Logan!" Dick protested as Di glared at him

"I said let him go. Come on," he motioned for Dick and the other 09er's to follow,

"Oh, I don't think so," Di blocked Dick from walking away as Chardo scampered away towards the bikers,

"Babe, it's Logan,"

"I know how important your little bromance is but I don't like when you treat people like that," Dick winced at her choice of words

"He stole from my best mate, what was I suppose to do," he asked,

"People make mistakes, I don't want you o mess up your life doing something stupid. I care about you to much to watch that happen,"

"You have to know that I have and will protect those I care about. You included," Dick told her taking her in his arms, she tried to shrug him off,

"There are better ways to do that," Di told him, "I don't like violence,"

"Okay, fine. Can I go," he asked looking at the red jeep that was waiting,

"You go, I'll talk to you later," she folded her arms across her chest as he kissed her cheek and ran off,

"Wow, who would have thought that you would have Dick's balls in a vise," Lilly said coming over,

Di glared at her before storming towards Veronica's car,

"Veronica," she turned to her father as he approached her, "I think I'm going to need to define grounded better next time. Care to tell me what is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the delay, been super busy at work, I haven't turned my computer on in a week. Hope this chapter made up for it. Also hope everyone hade a great Easter. I was able to offer a bit of everything in this chapter, Logan and Veronica, Keith and Veronica, Lilly and Veronica, a little Logan and Lilly, and Dick and Di. Now that Veronica and Lilly have called a truce will Lilly and Di start to get along? Will Lilly open up to Veronica? Will Lilly open up to Logan? Will Lilly and Wallace get along? Should Veronica date Leo? I want to bring in a love interest for Keith, should it be Rebecca James? Let me know what you think, cause I have no idea… okay maybe a little bit of an idea.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas.**

**Chapter 11**

Lilly was still avoiding him. Logan had hoped after everything with Caitlin that they would be talking again, but apart from a passing glance in the front yard of Caitlin's house he had barely caught a glimpse of her in nearly two weeks.

Crouching down Logan opened his locker to pull out his books for next period. He stopped, noticing the picture of him and Lilly laughing together on the beach hanging on the inside of the door. He hated not having her to talk to everyday. As more time passed he began to worry. This wasn't like Lilly. Sure she could hold a grudge but she was a confrontational type. She liked the fight, the scene it created.

"Mr Echolls. I was wondering if I could have a word," Logan looked up at the vice principle who had approached while he was distracted,

"Anthropomorphic," Logan grinned, "all yours, big guy."

Logan stood up slamming his locker shut in the process.

"Oh," Clemmons forced a chuckle before clearing his throat, "Your father has generously offered to donate a pair of boots for a school fundraising auction,"

"Not the ones made for walking. God, I love those boots," ignoring Logan's sarcasm Clemmon's continued,

"Ah, the pair he wore in 'Hair Trigger,'"

"Hmmm,"

"They're a big ticket item. We're hoping we'll be able to pay for our new scoreboard with what we'll make off of them,"

"Hope so," Logan crossed his fingers for the vice principle to see before turning and heading down the hall,

"Unfortunately…" Not taking the hint Clemmon's followed, "…I haven't been able to reach your father. I was hoping you could remind him," Logan stopped and turned back,

"I'll have my assistant call his assistant," he smirked and walked away.

A test sat on all the desks as Logan entered English class. He would never admit it out loud but he happened to like English, and at this point a test, any distraction offered, he would agree to. Logan took a seat in the back of the class and pulled out a pencil. The class filled quickly, just as Mr Daniel's was about to close the door Weevil pushed his way through the door,

"Take your seat Mr Narvarro, and have a pencil ready,"

The last seat available was next to Logan. Logan and Weevil had not spoken or acknowledged each other in the part couple of weeks. Weevils grandmother had been given back her job with the promise to never have her family pick her up from the house and so far there had been a silent truce between the king of the 09'ers and the gang leader. Weevil looked over at Logan shortly after the test had started. Logan noticed and shifts his papers to obscure his answer. Weevil shook his head. After writing a little more under the cover of the test sheet, Logan looks back at Weevil.

"They teach you manners in ESL?" Logan hissed at the biker,

"If I was gonna cheat, don't you think I'd pick somebody smart?" Weevil smirked,

"If you was gonna?" Logan questioned,

Weevil shooks his head and looks back down at his paper. Neither notice Mr Daniels observing them. He shakes his head and slaps his hands on the desk.

"Ah, alas," Mr Daniels rose and walked towards their desks, "you both get zeros,"

Weevil threw up his hands sending his pencil flying across the room. Logan rolled his eye's.

"No talking during test," he told them grabbing the tests from their desks.

"I guess Mrs. Daniels ain't giving it up at home, huh?" Logan muttered not so subtly,

Mr Daniels stops as Weevil, amused, smiles.

"You know, the glow of your father's wealth and celebrity may be enough to sustain you through high school, Mr Echolls, but do you know what it will get you in the real world?" He asked,

Logan clasped his hands together in prayer and raises his eyes to the heavens.

"Please say 'high school English teacher'. Please say 'high school English teacher',"

Weevil laughed.

"Mr Navarro. I wonder if you'll find Mr Echolls so amusing ten years from now. When you're pumping his gas,"

Weevil nods his head in acknowledgement of the stereotype. Logan smiles broadly and looked back at him.

"See me after class, both of you. I'll tell you where to report for detention. Until then you will sit in silence," he warned them.

VM

Lilly sat at was becoming her usual lunch table. To her left the friends she decided to leave behind, to her right the people she never wanted anything to do with… until now. She looked at the table now want saw how much the people liked each other. They sat together for friendship not status. They wanted to spend time together not just tolerate each other. She turned to watch as Madison once again hit on Dick, watched Dick brush her off, stand, cross the quad to where his girlfriend sat. He straddled the bench wrapping his arms around Di. Di smiled and leant into him as she continued talking with her friends. Veronica looked up catching her eye. She turned to her friends said something, got up and headed in her direction.

"You know you don't need to sit alone," Veronica said as she sat down across from Lilly.

Over the last couple weeks, since the day on the beach Lilly had been a little more open to getting to know Veronica. They had had to spend another weekend together under the same roof in this time and while they hadn't seeked each others company they had accepted each others presence.

"Thanks, but I prefer to be alone at the moment," Lilly offer her a smile,

"Kay, I'll see you later," Veronica turned heading back to her table.

Lilly looked in the other direction catching Logan's eye. He moved to stand and Lilly looked away, quickly collected her things together and rushed into the school.

VM

As usual Mr Daniels disappeared as soon as detention started. Logan pulled out a deck of cards from his back pocket. Laying the cards out he sat quietly playing solitaire. Weevil sat next to him watching,

"You know what I love? I love that I get a zero for talking, when you were the one who was talking to me. You get detention for dissing the teacher in front of everybody. And I get detention for laughing. Let me ask you something, man," Weevil pulled his desk closer to Logan.

"Is this detention or hell?" Logan looks up to the heavens.

"How do you people not make yourselves sick? I mean, it's like you walk on water in this school. For what? It's nothing that you do. I mean, all that matters is who your parents are and the zip code your mom shot you out,"

"And if I donate to the United Latino Pain-in-the-Ass fund, will you shut the hell up?"

"You like playin' wit' yourself?"

"Huh?" Logan looked over at Weevil.

"Or you wanna make things interesting?" Weevil asked,

"What did you have in mind?"

"Put your money where your mouth is,"

"Poker?" Logan asked,

They turned their desks to face each other and pushed them together. Money was pulled from pockets and put on the table. Twenty minutes later Weevil was confidant with a pair of aces in his hand. Logan looked at him and then back at his own cards.

"You're almost as bad an actor as your father,"

"You know that you don't need a diploma to steal hubcaps right? I mean why do you even show up here?"

"I promised my grandmother," Weevil admitted.

"Hmm," Logan offered in response not really caring,

"I don't break my promises," he added,

"And I mean this," Logan placed a hand over his heart, "aaww,"

The classroom door opened and Mr Daniels entered. Noticing them playing poker he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Is this Reno or detention?" he demanded,

"Would you believe the best of both?" Logan grinned, then laughed.

Mr Daniels responded with a humor-less laugh of his own, then grabs the cards from Logan and the desk.

"Aw, come on, man!" Weevil protested,

"What the hell? We were playing a game here," Logan joined in,

"This is punishment, gentlemen, not party time," Mr Daniel's shared taking the cards to the front of the classroom and throwing them in the drawer of his desk.

"Well, that would explain the absence of balloon animals," Logan snapped, pocketing his cash.

"You know, the two of you may not have learned respect in the home but you are going to learn it here. And you now have a full week of detention for me to teach you without luxury time for playing cards," Mr Daniels told them leaving the room.

Weevil throws his head back and groans. Logan lay his head on the desk looking out the window, his dad was not going to like this.

VM

Veronica had just been finishing up her story for the next edition of the Navigator when Ms Dent came up behind her,

"Veronica? Just the girl I was looking for," she took a seat on the desk, next to Veronica, "I'd like you to meet Evelyn Bugby,"

"Oh, aren't you cute?" Veronica turned looking up at the other woman,

"Evelyn is from the Alumni Association and she's looking for some help putting together a photo display for a class reunion," Ms Dent shared,

"Oh. If only I had the spare time," Veronica packed up her things,

Distracted, Evelyn moves away. Ms Dent offers a book to Veronica.

"Class of '79. Think of all the bad clothes you can mock. Velour shirts. Platform shoes," Ms Dent grinned,

"Um, okay. I'll do it," Veronica reluctantly agrees,

"Great! Your first assignment is to scan and print all the photos Mrs Bugby tabbed," she looked back at the other woman, "and please. Keep her away from me, Ms Dent pleaded.

Leaving the 1979 yearbook on the desk she tried to sneak away behind Evelyn, unfortunately Evelyn has the instincts of a bloodhound. Oblivious to this, Veronica examines the yearbook. 1979, somewhere amidst the 'most likely to succeed' and 'class sweetheart,' was her mom. Maybe in here she would find some answers, understand her mother better. For some reason her mother had never spoken much about high school. Slipping the book into her bag she left school.

Still grounded Veronica had little to do when she had completed her homework, noticing the yearbook poking out of her bag she pulled it out and started to flick through the pages.

People were so optimistic in high school. There was page after page filled with memories of years gone by and dreams of the future. Veronica had often heard people say that your high school years are the best years of your life,_ I just pray that bake sales and pep rallies aren't as good as it gets.' _she though looking down at all the grinning young faces. Having only gotten through half of her high school years so far, Veronica knew there was still a lot to come, to experience. The first two years were far from perfect but having a friend like Di defiantly made it more bearable. A truce with Lilly also seemed to help. Over the last few of weeks she had mostly been left alone by the masses. She turned the pages looking at the hopeful faces of the once young. _'How many were truly happy twenty five years later,'_ she wondered stopping as she found the king and queen of the prom. A banner reading 'Love is Thicker Than Water' ran across the top of the page. Staring back at her, grinning and wrapped in each others arms, stood her mother and Jake Kane, crowns glimmering on their heads.

"Oh, my god."

Veronica took a deep breath leaning back on her bed. Her mother had dated Jake in high school. This new information presented all kinds of questions and Veronica didn't know if she wanted to know the answers.

Between third and forth period the next day Veronica spotted Lilly down the hall closing her locker,

"Hey," Veronica said approaching Lilly,

She paused a moment to let Veronica catch up before they continued walking.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I've got a little Neptune High trivia for you,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that your dad and my mom were King and Queen of the prom?"

Lilly stopped and stared at Veronica.

"Which, I guess, means they were like a couple or something. Did you know about that?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, look," Veronica pulled out the yearbook to show her the picture,

"Look at how young they were," Lilly said softly,

"You didn't know about this?" Veronica asked,

"How would I?" Lilly responded,

"I don't know. Your dad didn't say anything," Lilly shook her head, "your mum?"

"No. I mean after the affair was revealed all they would do was fight. She would demand to know how long it was going on," Lilly shared taking the book from Veronica flicking through the pages to see what else they revealed.

"There's some more photo's… they were voted the couple most likely to marry," Veronica showed Lilly,

"Seriously, I thought they would be a shoe in for the 'most selfish couple' or 'couple most likely to destroy their children's lives,'" Lilly said slamming the book shut, "This just make everything worse. If they were so in love why did they marry other people?"

"I don't know," Veronica shrugged taking the book back, "how long were they…?"

"I don't know…" Lilly trailed off, "I'll see you later,"

Veronica watched Lilly go. There was something Lilly wasn't telling her, she could feel it in her bones. Lilly knew something.

VM

Logan and Weevil followed Mr Daniels through the schools parking lot carrying buckets.

"Is this a joke?" Logan sneared as the stopped at a small blue car parked in a space marked 'Daniels.'

"No, Mr Echolls, this is detention," he told them turning to face them,

Logan set his bucket down by the driver's door. Weevil carries on past him to the front end of the car.

"I meant the car," Logan smirked.

Daniels looks confused. Logan acts embarrassed.

"Oh, my God!" Logan puts his hand on his mouth for his faux pas, "It's not yours, is it?"

Weevil can't help but laugh at the rich boy. If it was anyone else he may have taken offence for them but at this point he saw no harm in laughing at their English teacher. Logan draws a heart in the dust on the window of the car's backseat before turning back to Mr Daniels.

"You know, seriously, I don't think it's school policy to have students do chores.

"Seriously, would you like to hear the school's policy on gambling, Mr Echolls? It's considerably detailed," Daniels swipes a finger over the dirty window, rubs his finger and thumb together and gives Logan a 'get on with it' glare. Logan glared back as Daniels leaves, then spits on the window before rubbing the glass ineffectually. Weevil emptied his bucket on the bonnet with a sarcastic smile.

VM

Veronica had been working along side Evelyn for the last half hour. Slowly… very slowly they were putting together a banner filled with photo's of the class of 79. As she laid out each photo Evelyn share memories of the people in them, things they did in school, what they were up to now.

"What about Leanne Reynolds? She's my mom…"

"Oh my god! Of course. Look at you. I thought you looked familiar. You look just like her. How is she?"

"I-I love this picture of her," she said trying to hold back the shudder that threatened to escape as the words past her lips,

Veronica picks up a large framed picture from the table. It is a side view of Jake and Leanne. Jake's forehead is resting on Leanne's and his hand is on her waist. Leanne's hand is on his shoulder.

"Oh," Evelyn took a closer look at the picture Veronica held out.

"She was just gorgeous," Veronica added.

"And Jake. They were a beautiful couple," Evelyn shared,

"So they were a couple?" Veronica peeked out the side of her eyes at the older women,

"No, they were THE couple. Very lovey-dovey. Practically connected at the mouth in the hallway. I'd always thought they'd be together forever, everybody thought they would, but obviously everything worked out for the best, otherwise you wouldn't be here, right?"

"Right,"

"It's amazing that they are together now and getting married. It's like they're in a movie," Evelyn picks up another photograph and wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Oh, Aaron Staleman… I think he went to jail,"

Veronica wandered off a short time later realizing she wasn't going to get anymore useful information. Veronica made her way out into the hallway full of student leaving for the day. What she found out gave her so much to think about.

'Why had Leanne and Jake broken up all those years ago?'

'How long had they been having an affair?'

'Had her mother ever loved her father?'

'Did my mother love me less because I wasn't the daughter of the man she loved?'

Veronica stopped suddenly in the middle of the busy hallway as something dawned on her,

'Was my dad even my dad?'

"Move or get out of the way," Veronica was jolted from behind.

Logan pushed past Veronica on his way to yet another detention. He noticed that she seemed to be upset by something and for a moment he nearly stopped until re remembered… he did not care.

"Alphabetise… by author and then by title… for example, Shakespeare would come after Poe… and before Wordsworth and then within Shakespeare, "Macbeth" after "Hamlet." Should I draw a diagram?" Mr Daniels explained after Logan entered the room

"Aw, please. That would be helpful," Logan snarked.

"If you get this wrong, I'll simply have you do it again," Mr Daniels snapped as he thrusts the book into Logan's hand and leaves.

"Well, amigo, let's get to it, huh?" Logan tossed the book to Weevil.

Logan and Weevil moved the desk under the bookcase to get to the top shelf. Weevil jumping onto the desk as Logan attends to one of the lower shelves. Weevil starts to throw books onto the floor.

"Oops! Heads up! My bad!"

"You obviously have no appreciation of literature," Logan told him

Weevil continued to toss the books to the floor as Logan picks a book off the shelf and turns around. He drops the book and kicks it.

"Would that it were Mr Daniels' head!" Logan stated with Shakespearian flourish,

"I was thinking more like that scene in 'Casino'", Weevil sits on the desk, "With the vice grip,"

"Ah, see I'm more of a purist, you know, less blood, more emotional distress," Logan leant back against the bookcase,

"I'd rather see him locked in a room, padded, crapping himself in the corner. You know, he's an English teacher. He'd appreciate the poetic justice,"

Weevil tosses the book in his hand.

"I think I've got your poetic justice," Weevil grinned.

"Meaning?" Logan asked, Weevil jumps off the desk.

"Meaning I've got a plan," Weevil told him.

"Tick tick. Losing interest," Logan motioned for him to continue,

"Well, if I thought you had the cojones to pull it off, I'd tell you, but…" Weevil

"Never underestimate the size of my cojones,"

Logan never thought he would be voluntarily be spending time with Weevil, let alone enjoying himself. Weevils idea was genius. Even before detention was out there plan went into action. Weevil made a phone call and as the excited the school behind Mr Daniels they watched him head for his car, laughed as he looked up to discover his car gone. Hours later they returned to the school to complete the project.

Logan arrived at school as normal the next morning high five-d Dick in greating as they headed into school. Ahead he spotted Mr Daniels walking with Ms Murphy. Off to the right there was a commotion and Logan suppressed a grin,

"Come on, man, check it out!" Someone called,

The teachers noticed the commotion and turned towards courtyard. As they approached the students parted. Daniels attempts to break up the crowed encouraging students to head into school. As the students broke apart Logan caught his first glimpse of Mr Daniels car impaled on the flag pole. Beside him Dick was on his toes trying to look over the crowd,

"Dude, someone wrapped Mr Daniels car around the flag pole. That's so awesome," Dick laughed,

"Let's get out of here," Logan slapped him on the back,

"But dude, Mr Daniels is about to lose it," Dick protested.

"It'll be all over the internet by lunch,"

"Who do you think did it?" Dick followed Logan back into school, "I mean that was one bad ass prank,"

Logan grinned to himself but just shrugged to Dick,

VM

Weevil made his way down the hallway after lunch when he heard his name called from behind him,

"Mr Navarro!" Mr Clemmons called.

Weevil paused turning to Mr Clemmons and the security guard following him.

"Interesting artwork you left at the flagpole this morning," Mr Clemmon's said as he came to a stop.

"Artwork? Looks to me like Mr Daniels has a little drinking and driving problem," Weevil grinned.

"Spare me your indignation, Mr Navarro, we have a witness,"

"Yeah, sure you do," Weevil found it hard to believe.

Clemmons beckons Weevil to follow. The security guard places a hand on Weevil's arm to lead him away. Weevil glances over to his left. Logan is just coming out of a classroom. He stares. Weevil gives him a head's up gesture which Logan barely acknowledges before he moves down the hall. Once in his office Mr Clemmons sat behind his desk he motioned for Weevil to take a seat. Mr Daniels entered behind them and shut the door, leaning against it.

"What's going to make this easier for you is if you tell us who helped you," Clemmon's explained.

"All right. You guys wanna know who helped me? Ask your witness,"

As much as he didn't like Logan, Weevil was nark,

"Do you believe this?" Mr Daniels grunted pushing off the door. he bent down and shouts in Weevil's ear, "Tell-us-who-helped-you,"

"Tom! Easy," the vice principle warned the teacher, he turned to Weevil "I've called your grandmother. She's been informed that, as of today, you are expelled from Neptune High School," Weevil nods his head, "You are no longer a student here."

"And you had so much potential," Mr Daniel's voice dripped with sarcasm

Weevil stood and turned to leave.

"A security guard will escort you to clean out your locker.

"Wait…" Weevil paused at the door and looks back, "Does this mean I can't try out for the soccer team?"

"Dude they expelled that Weevil guy for that bad ass prank with Mr Daniels car this morning," Dick caught up to Logan as they exited the school, pulling Di along behind him,

"They expelled him?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"They had security escort him off the grounds. Wallace works in the office he heard the whole thing. Daniels blew a fuse. Tell-us-who-helped-you. Tell-us-who-helped-you!" Di shared,

"I would have liked to see that," Dick laughed and Di frowned at him.

VM

Logan walked through the school with purpose. The boots he wore pitched his feet but he ignored it. Heading into the school office he noticed that Mr Clemmon's door stood open. Logan stood in the doorway and observed Clemmons working at his desk. Logan cleared his throat and the vice principle looks up.

"You got a sec?" Logan asked,

"Mr Echolls. What can I do for you?"

Logan stepped into the room closing the door behind him.

"Man, I tell you Mr Clemmons, I am pissed off!"

"I need for you to use appropriate language in here, Mr Echolls," Mr Clemmon's scolded him. "now, what's got under your skin?"

"It's, uh, it's that Weevil kid," Logan started.

"He is no longer a student here," Mr Clemmon's informed him.

"Yeah, I know. But the problem is, he's getting all the credit for sticking Mr Daniels' car on the flagpole.

Clemmons looks up at him in horror.

"And all of the sudden, he's like the biggest badass in…" Clemmons casts him another warning look. Logan coughs then rolls his eyes, "…rad dude here at Neptune. I mean, people are gonna be talking about that punking for years."

"I don't think I understand,"

"I mean, I want my share of the credit," Logan sat back in his seat smirking.

"You're confessing to helping Eli Navarro?" Logan smirks. "You can't just get away with this, young man."

"Yeah, I didn't think I could," Logan let out an exaggerated sigh.

Logan paused then swung first one foot, then the other onto Clemmons' desk. He is wearing a pair of black boots with red stars all over them. Clemmons stares at the boots on his desk.

"So, what kind of punishment are we talking about?"

Logan looked smugly at Clemmons who could only stare longingly at the boots and then back at Logan.

After school Clemmons stood in front of a graffiti covered wall, holding a couple of paint rollers looking between Weevil and Logan.

"You both that you're getting off easy… this time." he handed Logan the rollers, "This will go on your permanent record but you're extremely fortunate that you're not being suspended or expelled,"

"Um, does it-does it go on my-my permanent record that I was un-expelled?" Weevil asked.

"Don't push your luck, Eli."

Clemmons left them to it. Weevil grabbed one of the rollers from Logan and turned to the wall awaiting them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's not much, and is far from being perfect but I haven't posted in so long I felt bad. This was mostly a Logan chapter and I took a lot from the episode 'The girl next door' I like the interaction between Logan and Weevil in this episode and without the conflict of Lilly coming between them they might just form an unlikely friendship. **

**I have something major planned and it was going to be the a cliff hanger for this chapter but I want to expand on it more so it will now have to wait a little longer.**

**If anyone is reading my other story 'Veronica's secret', I am a little stuck at the moment but have started the next chapter. Please be patient and I will update as soon as I work out what I'm doing**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lilly crawled into bed as soon as she got home from school, she was tired. Had been for days. Weeks maybe. Life had once came easy to her, bouncing from place to place, but now it was just painful. It just a month her life had changed completely. She also knew that it was her fault for pushing her friends away. She missed Logan, being able to talk open and honestly. But he was the last person she could talk to now. Now she went through the motions of living without actually doing anything, her spark all but gone. She missed Duncan, always around even when she hadn't wanted him there. Hell, she missed her mother, always in Lilly's business, interfering and criticizing. No one paid attention to her at anymore, she now was really alone.

Only now, for the fist time in weeks, being alone scared her.

VM

Veronica had began working a couple of shifts behind the desk at the sheriff station after school. It wasn't a hard job, mostly filing, directing calls or greeting people visiting the station. From time to time, when no one was looking, she would sometime scan over some of the files she was filing. Most of it she considered 'lite' crime, speeding tickets, parking fines, public drunkenness, but from time to time she would come across a familiar name, those 09ers seemed to disregard speed limits, but it had always been a great place to people watch. The performance people would put on to try and get out of a ticket, the inexperienced crooks who tried not to look nervous.

It was a ticket issued for a red light camera that caught her eye one night. It was taken about a month ago but she could not take her eyes off the clearly upset face of Lilly Kane. Lilly's hand appeared to be swiping away a tear. Veronica looked back at the date. She remembered that date. It was the day of her last big fight with Lilly at school, the first weekend they were meant to spend under the roof. It was taken about 4:45pm in the afternoon. Veronica remembered spending the afternoon at the beach with her friends… and Logan. Logan had realized he was late to meet Lilly but this was before any of them had left the beach. 'What had happened between school and dinner?' , what ever it was had upset Lilly in a huge way. It seemed weird that she would be this upset about Logan being late. Folding the sheet of paper Veronica slid it into her bag looking around to make sure no one was paying her any attention.

Veronica had noticed how withdrawn Lilly had become. Sitting alone, staring off into space. They hadn't really talked much over the last few weeks but Veronica did try to stop by Lilly's lunch table from time to time to ask her how she was. The weekly meetings with the guidance counselor were going nowhere but Ms James did not seem to want to give up and she knew Ms James had spoken to her father.

Sliding off her stool Veronica swung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards her dad's office.

"I'm off," she told him walking in.  
>"Okay honey," Keith said her standing up and rounding his desk to give her a hug, "have a good weekend, don't have to much fun, I don't want to hear about my deputies busting up anymore parties your attending this weekend," he warned her.<br>"Sure dad," Veronica rolled her eyes, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior…" she told him heading for the door, "… and anyway one of your deputies will already be there,"  
>"What? Veronica…" Veronica heard her dad call after her as she ran out of the building chuckling to herself.<p>

It was only the third time she would be spending the weekend at the Kane mansion. After the eventful first weekend the second had gone by quietly. Jake had had to work, Lilly barely left her room and veronica used homework to get out of more wedding prep with her mother. This weekend Veronica dreaded knowing that Saturday she and Lilly would be dragged around looking for their dresses for the wedding. Leanne had excitedly told them out it at the last 'family' dinner. But at least Saturday night she would have a distraction.

VM

Lilly was the last to join the table for dinner, she looked down at her food not really feeling hungry.

"I have some news," Leanne announced as they began to eat.  
>"God, you're not pregnant are you?" Veronica joked leaning back in her chair.<br>"Not yet, but we are thinking of trying sometime in the future," Leanne smiled at Jake missing the shared grimace between Veronica and Lilly, "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I got a job,"  
>"A job? Where? Why?" Veronica asked not sure why after all these years her mother would go out and get a job, especially now that she was marrying a millionaire.<br>"It's nothing big but I was at the school last week for a meeting with your guidance counselor and I just happened to hear your principle talking to one of the secretaries in his office, they need some help a few days a week. I'm gonna be working in the office at your school," she exclaimed happily, "isn't that great?"

Veronica could not think about anything worse.

"Hold on. Why were you speaking to my guidance counselor?"  
>"Your father didn't tell you?" Leanne asked, "she wanted to discuss you weekly section and ways we could help you,"<br>"Both of you," Jake added, looking at Lilly.

Without returning his look Lilly stood and left the table just as quietly as she arrived.

VM

Shopping had been a nightmare. Leanne had decided that she wanted to dress both girls alike. All the dresses were pink or frilly. Nothing Veronica would ever choose herself. Lilly was no help and Leanne took her silence as agreement which was how Veronica found trapped in a dressing room in a dress only a 5 year old would love. Pink, frilly with a large bow tied behind her back. She took out her phone, snapped a photo and sent it to Di, 'Help me. I'm in a living Hell,"

"Come on girls. Let me see how you look," Leanne called through the door,

Veronica heard the door beside her open and she sighed raising her hand to open the door. She dropped it quickly to her phone as it chirped the arrival of a message. 'LOL, you look 10.' Veronica glared at her phone sending off a quick response as her mother knocked on the door.  
>Veronica opened the door and stepped out to stand next to Lilly,<p>

"You both look darling," Leanne exclaimed,  
>"If we were five," Veronica mumbled as her mother continued.<br>"Now what to do with you hair," she examined them both, "I'm just glad that that red is nearly gone," Leanne touched a strand of Veronica's hair, "now if only it was still longer like Lilly's, your hair was so beautiful long,"  
>"Mom, no. I'm sorry but we are not ten. You cant dress us alike and as if we are little girls. We're teenagers. If you want me at your wedding I will not be wearing this," Veronica threatened turning back to her dressing room and slamming the door shut.<p>

Picking up her phone she found another message from Di, 'Please wear that for Dick's party tonight. You can be Little Bo Peep'.  
>'having a problem remembering why we're friends at the moment,' ` Veronica replied before she angrily throw her phone at her bag and pulled the bow behind her back loose.<p>

Di was lucky Veronica was even considering going to Dick's party after what happened last time and anyway she already had a costume picked out. It was a little more daring than she would usually wear but she wanted to impress Leo. Veronica and Di had convinced Dick to let Leo's band play at the party. It had taken a lot of convincing as Dick had not wanted a deputy at his party but they had finally been able to convince him that Leo would be cool as long as no one pushed it to far and kept the drinking to a minimum.

By the time they arrived home dresses had been bought. Pink dresses but a little more age appropriate. Veronica hadn't told her mother yet but that comment she made about Veronica's hair would comeback to bite her in the ass.

VM

Veronica checked her appearance one last time smoothing down the short black skirt pulling it down feeling a little self-conscious. The idea had come to her during one of her many recent conversations with Leo. He would regret joking about her being a school girl after tonight. Straitening her knee high socks she stepped into a pair of Mary Janes and buckled them up completing the look.

Veronica knocked on Lilly's door before pushing it open.

"Lilly?" she called noticing the shut bathroom door, "are you sure you don't want to come to this party?"  
>"Yes," came a muffled response through the door.<p>

Veronica ignored the niggling feeling at the back of her head and left.

VM

The Casablancas mansion was decked out in full Halloween glory. Veronica found somewhere to park and made her way to the front door. The door was wide open allowing the multitude of student to come and go as they please. In the living room she saw the band setting up and decided to bypassed the room until she knew she would catch Leo's full attention. She found Di on the patio with Dick's arms wrapped around her, looking like they had stepped out of the thirties, why they talked to a pantless Logan. 'Where the hell were his pants and why was she still looking. She looked up to find Di had spotted her approaching and was grinning wickedly as she threw a quick look at Logan before turning back to Veronica looked her up and down,

"Or that will work as well," Di told her raising an eyebrow. Veronica couldn't stop the blush spreading across her cheeks as the boys turned,  
>"Works for me too," Logan whistled before his eye's met hers, "Veronica?" he realized,<br>"It was meant to be a joke. Did I go to far?" Veronica directed her question towards Di not trusting Dick or Logan.  
>"That's my kind of joke," Dick told them and winced as Di elbowed him.<br>"You look hot. Leo will agree," Di assure her.  
>"Leo, who's Leo?" Dick grinned,<br>"You goof," Di laughed, "remember the band,"  
>"The deputy? You have the hot's for one of your dad's deputies?" Dick realized.<br>"Dude, You invited a deputy," Logan punched Dick in the arm  
>"I… they, what…?" Dick looked at Di for help,<br>"We're just friends," Veronica objected talking over them.  
>"You don't dress like that for a friend," Logan added turning back to Veronica.<br>"I didn't ask you," Veronica grabbed Di's hand and pulled her away only to jolt back when Dick grabbed hold of his girlfriend.  
>"Hey, where do you think your going?" Dick demanded.<br>"You can have her back shortly," Veronica assured him slapping his hand away from her friend,  
>After escaping Dick the girls moved through the crowd to a quiet corner of the yard.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Just a short update to remind you I'm here. Let me know if anyone out there is still reading and I'll try to update soon. be warned though that since i don't have internet at home there may be a delay, just not as large as last time.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Moving around the pool Di and Veronica found a place a little away from the crowd of teenagers spread out across the back yard.

"So did you get those dresses you sent me. I wish it had been a picture of Lilly in the dress instead. That would have been hilarious," Di laughed,

"No, thank God," Veronica sighed with relief, "the dresses we got are only slightly better though," she winced picturing the dress now hanging in her wardrobe, Veronica told her friend, "What time does the band start?"

"Why? Wanting to make an entrance?" Di nudged Veronica suggestively.

"Wouldn't be dressed like this otherwise," Veronica laughed,

"Well Logan certainly did notice," Di shared.

"Sure he did," Veronica rolled her eyes as response.

"Hey, Ladies," Wallace greeted them walking up, "this is some place. I'm amazed I was able to find you."

"Well you're here now. Lets get this party started," Veronica grinned.

VM

Veronica, Wallace and Di headed back inside laughing as they heard the band start warming up. Dick greeted them quickly holding a beer out to Di as he took a sip of his own. Reluctantly Di took it, had a sip and grimaced,

"Agh, that's awful," she passed it back to Dick,

"Then why'd you drink it?" Veronica asked her friend as she grabbed a couple of cokes passing one to Di,

Di took a quick gulp before answering,

"After Dick agreed to not drink at the last party we went to he made me agree to give it a go the next time he had a party," Di shared before taking another sip.

"Yes, and that ity bity little sip you took does not count," Dick told her.

"Here, try this," Logan passes a glass over Di's shoulder as he came up to the group.

Di took a sip surprised by the sweetness of the drink, licking her lips she looked over at Logan,

"What is this?" She asked him before taking another sip.

"Vodka and soda," he shared,

"Just be careful," Veronica said watching her friend take another drink, "mixed drinks can sneak up on you as you can forget what your actually drinking,"

"Thanks, I will."

VM

About an hours later the band announced a break and Leo headed towards Veronica. She had caught his eye when she had entered the room at the beginning of the band set how could she not dressed like that. It was every boys dream. She looked like a naughty schoolgirl. Veronica had winked at him when she had caught him staring. He had watched as she talked, laughed and danced with her friends. He had really enjoyed watching her move in that outfit. He noticed that some of the other guys in the room had noticed as well as the group she was with had grown. He grabbed a drink from the bar as he walked past.

"Hey," he caught her elbow grabbing her attention.

"Hey Leo. You guys sounded great up there," she leant in giving him a half hug,

"Thanks. You look like your having a good time. You look great," he smirked looking her up and down as she took a sip of her drink, "I hope that's not alcoholic," he joked taking a drink from his own,

"I could say the same to you," she smiled,

"I won't tell if you don't he winked,"

"It's just coke," Veronica admitted, "I've learnt my lesson, but enjoy yours,"

It was true. He as at a high school party where many teenagers were enjoying an underage drink. Then again he was underage himself so he had no right to question them. He did notice the party did seem a little tamer than what he remembered from his own high school years. Apparently word must of gotten out that there was a deputy in attendance.

"Dude, you guys rock," Dick raised his hand to high five him.

"Thanks," Leo told him, "great party,"

"Of course it is." Dick told him as if it should be common knowledge.

Spinning Di's under his arm pulled her away giggling.

"Well it looks like your friends are enjoying themselves," he smiled looking back at Veronica.

Veronica and Leo talked for a little longer before he had to head back to the band for the second set and Veronica headed back to her friends.

As she approached she heard Di giggle. Di was draped across Dick on the couch. He was whispering in her ear as his hand stroked higher and higher up her thigh. Wallace seemed relieved to see her approach.

"Go get a bottle of water," she asked and he disappeared quickly as the two on the couch started making out and Dicks hand disappeared under his girlfriends shirt, "Okay, break it up," Veronica ordered glaring at Dick,

"What's your problem Ronnie," Dick glared at Veronica as he held his girlfriend on his lap.

"I think she's had enough," Veronica told him,

"We're just having some fun," Dick said as Di kissed his neck.

"It might be fun now. But you know Di. You care for her, she cares for you but is it worth it if she regrets it in the morning."

"Nothing happened," Dick pulled back a little.

"Dick, think about it. This is not Di. She does not act like this in a room full of people,"

Wallace returned handing Veronica the water bottle. Taking a seat next to the couple Veronica got her friends attention.

"Di, have a drink of water," she offered her the bottle,

"I'm fine," Di giggled pushing it away.

"Babe, come on. Take the water," Dick took the bottle took the cap off and held it up to her, "if you drink it you wont have as much of a hangover tomorrow," Dick put I to her lips and after a moment she took a drink.

"Thank you," Veronica mouthed to him.

VM

"Do you need a lift home," Leo offered putting his guitar case in the trunk of his car.

"No, I've got my car her," she pointed to where her car was parked.

"Oh, Okay…" he broke of looking around before looking back at her with a smile, "I'll see you later then,"

He leaned forward giving her a quick peck on the lips before turning and getting into his car. Veronica watched him leave her hand pressed to her lips.

VM

Lilly waited until Veronica had left. A short time later she heard her dad and Leanne also leave. She walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom door opening it a crack to confirm the silence of the house. Closing the door she walked into her wardrobe coming to a stop in front of the shelve of sweaters. Taking the screw driver she hid under some of the sweaters she walked over to her desk grabbing the chair and dragging it to the opposite wall. Putting it against the wall she stood on top of it and took a deep breath as she looked at the vent. Raising the screw driver she removed the corner screws one by one. Removing the vent cover she leaned her forehead against the wall taking another deep breath. Pulling back she reached her hand in and pulled out the box that had been haunting her. She had been putting it off for weeks scared of the answer it would give. But she could not deny it any longer. As much as she wished it her period had not come.

VM

A confused Veronica let herself into the dark house. Leo had given her a quick kiss as he had left the party. She had expected butterflies tingles, something. Instead she got nothing. It had surprised her as she really did enjoy his company. Had it all in her head. The first guy to really flirt with her. She had gotten her hopes up that finally she had met someone only to realize she didn't feel that way about him.

It looked like her Mom and Jake were not home. The sound of something breaking made Veronica jump. One after another she heard glass being smashed. Running down the hallway she burst into Lilly's room. The bedroom was trashed, broken mirrors and ornaments littering the carpet. carefully Veronica made her way across the room to the open bathroom door just in time to see Lilly smash the bathroom mirror,

"Oh my God, Lilly what have you done," Veronica cried looking at Lilly as she crumpled to the floor of her bathroom, strands of hair surrounding her.

"Lilly what have you done?" Veronica repeated, stunned by the sight, 'Your bleeding,"

"I just want to forget," Lilly cried, "Why can't I forget?"

"Forget what?" Veronica asked softly wrapping her arms around Lilly,

"That afternoon, him, what he did," Lilly cried resting her head in Veronica's lap,

"What who did? Lilly I don't understand, what happened?" Veronica rubbed a soothing hand through her short hair,

"He made me…" she hiccupped breaking off,

"Lilly, what did he make you do?" Veronica demanded catching on,

"I… I'm pregnant," Lilly whispered,

"Lilly…" Veronica trailed off, "how? I mean when? who?" she stumbled over her words,

"What will I do. I cant have a baby," Lilly cried harder hiding her face in Veronica's skirt,

"It'll be okay. We will work it out," Veronica tried to soother running a hand through her destroyed hair shaking off some strands that came away with her hand.

* * *

><p>Am I being to rough on Lilly. Some people had guest I was going in this direction. What do you think?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Veronica had no idea what to do. She had gotten Lilly cleaned up and put her to bed in her room before returning to Lilly's. It was after 3am and their parents had not come home yet, _they were probably staying the night at a hotel, _she guessed as she searched for where the dust pan, broom and vacuum were kept. Returning to Lilly's room she cleared away all the shattered glass leaving behind an almost bare room, void of any decoration. She wrapped the glass in paper and before putting it in trash bags and carrying it out to the garbage bin. The sky was starting to lighten she paused and took a deep breath of the crisp fall air. The nights had cooled but she knew that with the sun warmth would return. She looked back at the house not knowing what she should do. Sleep would be needed but Lilly was in her bed and Veronica would not feel comfortable in Lilly's there was also the problem that her brain was running a million miles an hour.

Veronica sat down on the stair by the front door and leant back against the wall closing her eyes. The photo of Lilly running the red light camera suddenly had a whole new meaning. That was the day everything had changed. How had no one realized. A year ago, even just a month ago hearing Lilly was pregnant would have not surprised Veronica or made her think twice about how Lilly had gotten pregnant. Everyone knew Lilly was… experienced, to put it nicely. But spending time, even just a little over the last month, Veronica had seen a different girl. One who was broken, Veronica now realized,

"Locked out," Veronica opened her eye's and looked up at the boy interrupting her thoughts. She turned silently motioning to the front door standing wide open.

Closing her eyes again she took another deep breath opening them again as she felt him sit down beside her,

"What are you doing here?" Veronica asked putting a little space between them as she felt his leg against hers,

"I could ask you that same question," Logan eyed her legs as Veronica straightened her skirt trying to pull it down wondering why she hadn't taken the time to change.

"Again I repeat, what are you doing here?" Veronica, glaring at him, snapped.

"Did your boyfriend break up with you?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend," Veronica hissed,

"Aaaah, so that's the problem," Logan grinned loving the glare directed at him. It was a good distraction.

"You're a jackass," Veronica mumbled giving up on the peace and quiet.

With a huff Veronica stood up and moved to head indoors hoping Logan would take the hint. She swung the door on the way past but instead of the sound of it closing there was a grunt as it hit Logan,

"Rude much," Logan closed the door behind him,

"Don't remember inviting you in," Veronica offered in response.

Realizing he was still following her as she entered the kitchen she stopped blocking his entrance.

"It is not even seven yet, it barely past six. Do you mind coming back at a more decent hour when there might be a chance of someone other than me dealing with you," Veronica asked,

"Hey I have spent more time in this house than you ever will. This place is like a second home to me. No one has ever objected before, you except for Celecte." Logan replied putting his hands on her shoulders and moving her aside as he headed to the fridge.

"Yeah but Duncan does not live here anymore and as far as I can tell you and Lilly aren't on speaking terms," Veronica said grabbing the milk off him as he raised it to his lips, "Gross, other people have to drink that too,"

Veronica moved over to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses filled them both and passed one to Logan before taking a seat at the counter. Logan sat next to Veronica and turned to face her his leg brushing against hers again.

"Must you," Veronica scooted away a little breaking the contact.

"Am I making you nervous," Logan smirked,

"No," Veronica jumped off her stool putting some distance between them.

"You seem jumpy. Is there something you want to tell me," Logan took a drink of milk while following her movement with his eye's, "Are you always this high strung because if I hadn't heard the rumors I'd tell you that you need to get laid," he grinned as she once again glared at him,

"Out. I have had enough of you, I've had no sleep and I can't deal with you at the moment,"

Veronica took his glass, placed it in the sink walked back around the counter behind him and gave him a push. The moment she touched him she felt him wince,

"Logan? What…?" Veronica pushed his shirt up slightly before he pulled away spinning to face her,

"So one minute you want me to leave, the next trying to take the shirt off my back. Someone can't make up their mind," Logan took several steps back brushing her off each time she advanced toward him,

"Stop. Logan, stop," Veronica grabbed his shirt.

"Mind your own business, Mars," Logan push her hands away but Veronica was persistent.

"That seems impossible these days," Veronica sighed giving up, "You obviously came here for a reason, let me help," she let him go, took a step back and waited,

"Lilly usually helps me," Logan sat eyeing her nervously,

"Lilly isn't available at the moment," Veronica shared softly,

Slowly Logan turned from her. A few moment later he attempted to shake his shirt off, wincing at the movement before Veronica stepped up to finish the job. She handed him his shirt as she studied his back. Ugly welt pushed out from his skin with dried blood mixed in. Veronica slowly examined his back testing it with her fingers softly until she came to an imprint that had obvious caused most of the bleeding,

"Who did this?" Veronica asked softly, "This looks like a belt buckle. Were you whipped with a belt?"

Veronica didn't wait for a reply, she wasn't really expecting one, as she disappeared from the room.

Logan watched her go. He didn't know why he had given in to her. This was not something he shared with just anyone, Lilly had been an exception but she already had suspicions. She had seen the scares many times during there time together. Mrs Navarro had been with them for five years, she had always just known what to do. She could just look at him and know. He hated that she had been fired. It was not something he would admit but Logan had looked on her as a grandmother figure, always ready with cookies and a glass of milk to hear about his day.

Veronica rushed back into the kitchen hands full of bandages and antiseptic creams. Moving Logan back to the counter she had him sit back down on the stool. Moving to the sink she wet a cloth. Coming up behind him she hesitated,

"This is going to hurt," She told him before touching the cloth to his back. She pulled back as he winced, "sorry,"

"That's okay," he looked over his shoulder, "I can take it,"

"I believe you," She told him as she started again, "but you shouldn't have to,"

He didn't reply. Silently she cleaned away the dried blood being careful around the broken skin. She studied the scars on his back as she went. She could tell that some of them were long healed while others other only were more recent. It was a sign of ongoing abuse. The most obvious answer was a family member. Usually the father. Mother was a possibility. He had a sister but she wasn't around from what the tabloids said.

Picking up the antiseptic she pushed some out onto the tip of her finger. Softly she applied the cream to the cuts. Veronica could feel him tense ever so slightly. He was strong. If she could not see the wounds, wasn't touching him she would have believed he wasn't hurting.

Logan had obviously come here for help. For Lilly. _Lilly must have known about Logan's abuse_. _had she helped him in the past? _Veronica stepped back and looked at her effort,

"You really should see a doctor," Veronica told him as she started to wrap the bandage around his torso, "talk to my dad,"

"Mind your own business," Logan hissed.

"You just made it my business," she tucked the end of the bandage in securing it, "I can't un-see this,"

"Try," he stood abruptly grabbing his shirt.

"Logan," he glared at her, "I'm just going clean this up."

Veronica made a quick job of cleaning up the supplies and disappearing from the room. Logan watched her leave. He walked from the kitchen following the well known path to Lilly's room. All he wanted to do was hide out with Lilly as he usually did after his father latest punishment. Lilly's door stood open. It was unusual. Lilly liked her privacy. He stopped in the doorway. The light shinning in the window revealed a very different room than he was used to seeing.

* * *

><p>As requested some Veronica and Logan interaction, Though this was mostly written before I posted the last chapter. Was it worth the wait? Please let me know what you think. Reviews encourage me to continue.<p> 


End file.
